


Please Save Me

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Angst, Come with me, Depression, Fontcest, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Gen, Gore, HOW DID I FORGET THE FONTCEST TAG, I'm Going To Hell For This, It Gets Worse, Nightmares, Pain, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Torture, Underfell, Violent, blueberry is the one who gets all the pain, both sans remember the past timeline(s), doesn't really get better, emotionally unstable underswap sans, i can't tag, kinda au-ish i guess, okay maybe it does but you don't know that, polyamory eventually, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, undertale sans/papyrus is nice tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doesn't he feel safe anymore? Sans used to look at his brother for comfort, to feel safe, protected, and loved. But now? He's scared, filled with dread, and wants to run far, far away from him. (Underswap)<br/>-----<br/>Underswap Sans gets tortured in the previous timeline- but this time he remembers it. Nobody else knows he does except himself. He's plagued with so much sorrow. Can he ever be happy again?<br/>(The author is back boi's!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) by [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi). 



> I might add more? I dunno? If it's something you guys like. I have like 3 chapters written up and i have an idea of where i want this to go soooo.

Papyrus stays at Muffets most of his time now. After the last timeline finally reset, there wasn't much else he could do. Yet he swears to whatever God is out there that the memories of it will haunt him until the day he _finally_ dies and stays dead. After what _he_ caused, not Frisk. 

  Papyrus noticed some changes with his brother. When Sans sat on the couch with Papyrus to watch Napstabot he would always wrap his arms around himself, instead of wildly swinging his arms around in glee. When Papyrus randomly pops in to check on Sans, Sans always flinches and gets so scared for a moment before he mutters something about 'recalibrating puzzles' before he disappears. In every other timeline Sans would chastise Papyrus and then invite him for tacos. Most days Sans will completely and downright _ignore_ Papyrus 

  Something is happening to this timeline and Papyrus _will_ figure out what. 

\--------- 

  Sans is in the kitchen, humming a tune he heard off of Napstabots show. He is making tacos for when his brother gets home. Nothing unusual, this is normal for Sans. And as the door opens at exactly 8pm like always, he can't help but to sigh sadly at the thought of seeing his brother. Something that used to make him feel so safe and happy now only fills him with fear, dread, and sadness. 

  "Welcome home, Papy!" Sans puts his cheerful smile on his cheeks as he hold a plate up to Papyrus. "I made you some of my magnificent tacos!" 

  "thanks, bro." Papyrus takes the tacos and quickly swallows them whole. 

  Sans eyes turn into stars."Are they really that good?!" Sans bounces happily for a moment, gloved hands holding his handkerchief in excitement.  

  Papyrus reaches his a hand towards Sans, patting his head softly. But the contact, coming from Papyrus, causes Sans to completely stop moving and his eye sockets to turn dark. Sans looks up and Papyrus fearfully for a moment before he shakes his head and puts his smile back on, adding a giggle for effect.  

\----------- 

  "sans, time for bed." Papyrus calls out while Napstabots show ends for the night. Sans quietly signs out in relief as he stands up. 

  As Papyrus stands up, just opening his mouth to ask Sans what bedtime story he wants for the night when Sans speaks up. 

  "U-um, I don't need a story tonight, Papy!" Sans forces his voice to sound cheerful to go with the smile on his face. "The Magnificent Sans is much to old for silly childs play like that!" 

\---------- 

 _"C'mon Sans, you can take it." Underfell Papyrus whispers to him_ _menacingly_ _as he drags a blade down the front of Sans sternum. "You're much_ _to_ _old for_ _silly_ _childs_ _play like this, let's take it up a notch, hm?"_  

 _Sans' Papyrus watches with a smirk on his usually calm face as he waits his turn._  

 _\-------------_  

  Papyrus stares at Sans, confusion in his eyes. Papyrus remembers where he heard words almost exactly like that before, but he shakes the thought from his brain. Papyrus looks at Sans, a new feeling gripping onto his soul as he notices the fearful empty-eyed expression on his brothers face. 

  "sure, bro. If that’s what you want." Papyrus' voice draws Sans out of his devoid state. 

  Within a blink from Papyrus, Sans is already in his room with the door shut and locked up tight. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a flashback/nightmare. Reveals a tad bit about the previous timeline and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a lot of positive feedback. In response, i gift you with an early uploaded chapter two. It's short but please enjoy (Btw imma start cussing a shit ton more in the rest of this fic)

_Sans wakes up with a gasp. He feels so cold. He can't see, there's something over his eyes. He can't hear either. Why can't he hear? What's happening now?_  

_He tries to move his hands but they're tied up above his head, it's too tight though, he can’t feel his fingers. Sans tries to move his legs, but those are tied up too. God, he's so fucking scared. Where's Papyrus? Papyrus would surely help him, right?_  

_"_ _P-papy_ _!?" Sans can feel the vibrations of his voice, but he still can't hear. He's trapped in suffocating silence. Sans doesn’t even realize when tears, a light neon blue, stream down his face._  

_Sans freezes, body going completely still, as he feels a hand trace the curve of his spine from_ _behind him. Only now does Sans realize he's completely naked, his bones on full display as he's left in such a helpless position._  

_The same hand releases his_ _sp_ _ine_ _and wraps around his neck. He doesn’t have a_ _throat_ _, but the pressure placed there makes him feel as if he can't breathe. Sans can feel someone in front of him, but he_ _can't_ _see them, can’t hear them. Only sense their presence. Sans feels something wet pry his mouth open, and he's quick to push back with his_ _tongue_ _to try and get the invisible force_ _t_ _o_ _leave. Another hand trails up to his jaw and keeps his mouth pried open._  

_Sans can feel someone else step behind him. The unknown person trails their large hands all over Sans'_ _ribs and sternum._  

_Sans is shaking with fear, sobs wrack his body, pain seems to fill up his soul and body. He keeps calling out but no one answers him as the various hands continue to assault his body. He feels so... so.. Violated. So dirty and unclean-able._  

_Someone else_ _unhooks Sans left hand from whatever kept it held_ _and pulls it down, causing Sans to cry out from the soreness. At first the stranger gently caresses Sans' hand, almost_ _affectionately_ _. They trail their fingers against Sans' until they grasp his pointer-finger. They take the finger and snap it, almost completely in half._  

_Sans screams out in pain, he felt the bone_ _splitting_ _, continues to feel as the person continues to break all the fingers on Sans' hand until Sans is nothing but a quivering mass of pain and fear. Why is this happening to him? What did he do wrong? Where's Papyrus? Is he being hurt too?_  

_\--------------------------_  

Sans jolts awake with a scream as tears stream out from his eye sockets. He uses his hands to cover his eyes as sobs mercilessly wreck his small body. He takes huge gasps of air but he still feels like he's drowning. Why does he remember this? Why would anyone want him to fucking remember this? 

  Sans is quick to calm down though, when he realizes Papyrus is in the next room. He   ** _c a n ' t_** wake Papyrus. Would he punish him again?  Sans doesn't think he could take it again. He feels so dirty as it is. So broken and used. 

  Sans glances over to his alarm clock, showing its only 2am. 

  Sans sighs deeply as he gets out of bed. He can’t sleep after that. He's not gonna try. Not if the risk is remembering that terrible shit. 

  Sans gets out of his blue rocket ship bed and quietly makes his way to the kitchen. He looks through the cabinets until he finds what he's looking for. A bottle of ketchup. Sans doesn't know why, but ketchup always calmed him down. He likes the taste of it. And it doesn't give him a sugar rush. 

  Sans pulls the cap off and chugs down half the bottle in one gulp. He's so tired. So broken, hurt, pained and done with all of this bullshit.

  Sans can almost feel his soul crack beneath his sternum. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What's this? The Underfell bros will be arriving tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thought of an okay schedule I shall try to work with. I will try to update every other day. With that being said enjoy! I'm a slut for comments btw.

"sans? What are you doin' up at 2am?" Papyrus' voice draws Sans out of his dark thoughts, but Sans is quick to put a smile on his face.

  
' _C'mon whats a good excuse Papy would believe.._ ' Sans thinks to himself. ' _Aha_!'

  
"That stupid mutt stole my action figure! I, the Magnificent Sans, chased it around for a while, until I got famished." Sans tells Papyrus, making his voice sound exciting and turning his eyes to stars.

  
After a while, when Papyrus doesn't reply, Sans glances at him curiously.

  
"are you okay?" Papyrus askes Sans with a soft voice.

  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I be? The Magnificent Sans will get his action figure back!" Sans plays off the question with a bright smile.

  
"bro, you never drink ketchup." Papyrus says while throwing a glance to the bottle.

  
"Well I didn't want to waste anymore time making tea so I grabbed the nearest thing." Sans replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

  
Sans seems calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside his mind is screaming for him to run, to get away from the danger. The danger being his brother. What if he catches on? What if he decides to punish Sans again? Sans doesn't want to play that ‘game’ with Papyrus anymore. Sans places the ketchup bottle on the counter.

  
“c’mon, I'm tucking you in bed. maybe you’ll stay this time.” Papyrus is quick to reach out and grab Sans, lifting him from underneath his arm sockets(?) and starts walking towards Sans’ room.

  
Sans eye sockets turn black as soon as he notices Papyrus reaching for him. Sans’ body turns frigid at the contact, but Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice, that or he just doesn't care. The only things running through his mind are memories of being carried like this in a not so pleasant way.

  
Sans’ uses his arms to hug himself as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He forces his eyes to turn back to normal and fakes a yawn, though he's nowhere near tired.

  
As soon as Papyrus tucks Sans in, leaving a chaste kiss on Sans’ sweaty forehead, he stretches before beginning to speak.  
“oh, by the way, the undertale and under fell bros are supposed to be here tomorrow. science meeting.” Papyrus’ voice has an odd emotion Sans doesn't recognize.

  
Sans just pretends to be asleep.

  
Papyrus sighs happily before leaving the room and going to his own.

  
The moment Sans hears papyrus’ door close, he jumps out of bed. He does **_not_** want to be here when the fell bros are. Sans quietly steps out of his room, into the living space, and rushes out the front door, quietly closing it behind him.

 

 

“I just need a fucking break.” Sans mumbles as he looks at his shoes. He's walking in the forests, right before you reach Snowdin. Sans doesn't even realize he cursed due to all the thoughts running through his head.

  
When Sans finally reaches his destination, a very old run down shack he found when he got lost once. He's the only one who knows it exists. It's become his place. Instead of going over his puzzles like he's suppose to do, he comes here. Sans doesn't even care if he makes it into the Royal Guard or not, anymore.

  
Sans walks into the shack, heading for the old bed in the corner. It's not dirty on the inside. Sans cleaned it out the moment he found the place. He wasn't going to get magic-sickness from dust again. Well that and dusty places remind him of too much.

  
Sans lays down and curls himself into a ball. He is still in his pj’s. He was in too much of a hurry to leave than to wait on changing clothes.

  
‘ _What.. What did I do?_ ’ Sans finds himself thinking. ‘ _Was I not decent enough to at least be normal? I should have tried harder.’_ Light neon blue tears gather in Sans’ eye sockets. Slowly, they ease their way down his cheeks in large droplets. Sans’ eyes burn, and it feels like there's something lodged it his non-existent-yet-magically-there throat.

  
Sans doesn't hear how a storm brews outside due to his broken sobs. He also doesn't hear himself repeating ‘all my fault’ over and over again. But worst of all…

  
Sans doesn't hear as his soul emits another crack.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans nightmare reveals a lot. Sans also has a mental break-down, gets sorta saved by Undertale Sans, and is pushed into his biggest fears.

_ “sans?” Papys voice calls out. _

_  Sans feels like a ghost. He’s watching everything happen, he’s forced to watch the horror he brought upon himself. It’s all his fault.. Right? _

_  Sans see’s himself go into the living room where Papyrus is. _

_  They aren’t in their house though. They’re in the Underfell brothers house, where it all started. _

_  Sans is already yelling at himself. Screaming, begging, pleading for himself to just wake the fuck up already. By now he’s quick to realize these were just terrible memories that always plague his rests. _

_  Memory Sans looks up at Papyrus with a huge, real smile.  _

_  “Yes, Papy!” Memory Sans says to Papyrus. _

_  Papyrus has an odd look on his face. Sans was to innocent to know what it was then, but now that he does, he wishes he didn’t. It’s a look of primal, lust-driven hunger. One Sans was quick to learn he  _ **_hates._ **

_  “Wanna play a game?” Papyrus asks him. _

_  Sans is trying as best he can to make change things, to force his memory to change and just say ‘no’. Sans still remembers what when through his head during that moment. He remembers being so happy that his lazy-bones brother finally wants to play a game with him. Being so happy they could actually spend  _ **_quality time_ ** _ with one another. So he was quick to practically shout his answer. _

_  Memory Sans’ pupils turn into stars. “Of course, Papy!” _

_  Papyrus ever so gently grasps Sans’ small hand in one of his much larger ones. Papyrus leads Sans up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall, Underfell Sans’ room. Papyrus leads Sans to sit on the bed, closing the door behind him. _

_  “What game are we playing, Papy?” Memory Sans asks in a happy yet confused tone. A dark smirk replaces Papyrus’ usually lazy smile. _

_  Sans, who was watching the whole ordeal with a dull, vacant look, switches positions in the nightmare. Now he’s viewing it all how it was, through his own eyes. He’s feeling the emotions now, rather than remembering them.  _

_  “It’s a surprise.” Papyrus’ eyes look over Sans, from head to toe. “But, you have aren’t allowed to look.” Papyrus says while untying Sans’ precious blue scarf, only to tie it back around his eye sockets. _

_  “O-oh, okay!” Sans feels a small shiver of fear work its way up his back, but he trusts Papyrus. So even if something bad happens, Papyrus would protect him. _

_  “Make a tongue and open your mouth as wide as you can. Im gonna..” Papyrus’ voice trails off, as if he’s trying to find the correct wording. “Gonna give you a treat.” Papyrus finishes. _

_  Hesitantly Sans complies. Sans can hear Papyrus shuffling in the otherwise quiet room.  _

_  “Put your hands behind you.” Papyrus orders. Sans complies. _

_  With a snap from Papyrus, Sans’ hands are bound behind his back due to Papyrus’ magic. _

_  Just before Sans can complain, or speak at all really, something is shoved into his mouth. Sans has no clue what it is, but he gags when it hits the back of his throat. Papyrus lets out a mewl like sound as Sans uses his tongue to figure out what the object is. It doesn’t really have a flavor, but leaves a sour taste in his mouth. It’s long and hard, it seems to pulsing and feels oddly warm. Before Sans can determine anymore the object pulls out, almost completely, until its plunged back in. _

_  Sans continues to gag. Whatever the hell it is, it’s hurting him, and he tries to spit it out, but Papyrus doesn’t relent. Sans coughs, gags, tries to breathe around the object, only to be shushed by Papyrus every time. _

_  Long after Sans starts to cry, Papyrus lets out a groan and a hot liquid shoots down Sans’ throat. He tries to cough it up, it tastes so salty. The object is pulled out of Sans’ mouth, and Sans is about to spit out the awful thick liquid when Papyrus’ hand harshly grips his throat. _

_  “Swallow.” Papyrus’ voice sounds dark, horrid even. _

_  Sans quickly complies in hopes that Papyrus will let go so he can finally breathe again. _

_ ____________________________________________________ _

 

 Sans wakes up with a startled shriek and tears in his eye sockets. He’s quick to sniff them away though, his eyes already burn from the tears of yesterday. 

 It’s only when he calms down that he realizes he’s been gone the whole night. With a look out the shacks window, he can tell it’s probably around noon- holy fuck Papyrus is going to kill him. 

 Without much thought Sans bursts out the door, most likely breaking it, as he runs towards Snowdin. Sans doesn’t even stop a moment to catch his breath as he thinks over what Papyrus might do for him running away. By now everyone was already there- wait.

 The fell bros are gonna be here  _ today.  _ Not  _ tomorrow.  _ Not in a  _ week. _ In mere  _ hours. In fact they’re probably already there! _ What the hell is Sans supposed to do!? 

 Sans entire body stops, causing him to lurch forward and faceplant into the heavy snow that accumulated due to the storm last night. Sans seems to stop breathing as his body refuses to work on its own.

 When his body finally responds, Sans curls into himself, tucking his knees to his chest, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his face against his hands. 

 Sans doesn't want to go back. To see their faces curled into a horrible smirk. Doesn’t want to look at Papyrus and see that horrid glint in his eyes. Doesn’t want to feel so betrayed and broken.

 Sans stays like that. He doesn’t know how long, but it feels like an eternity. His eyes turned black long ago. He doesn’t even notice he’s crying again.

 “Yo, blueberry, s’ that you?” Sans can easily recognize the voice of classic Sans. Sans ignores his calls as he tucks into himself more.

 “Shi- shoot Blue, what’s wrong?” Classic asks as he stoops down to look at Sans’ face.

 In a panic Sans pulls his hands off his face and holds one of his knees. Sans uses the sharp bone of his fingers to scrape at his knee until the blood-like marrow is running down his legs. Thank god he was still in his PJ’s.

 “I-i-i hurt m-myself.” Sans whimpers out through his tears that he only just now realize are streaming down his face.

 Classic Sans didn’t seem to believe him, but nods anyway as he picks him up bridal style. Despite being the same person, Classic was still somehow taller than Sans by an inch or two.

 “C’mon, lets get you home. Papyrus might finally start to calm down then.” Classics voice trails off as he feels Sans completely stop moving in his arms. “Are..” Classics voice trails off again before picking back up. “Are you sure you’re okay, kid?”

 Sans just nods, but Classic knows somethings wrong still. Blues eyes are still pitch black. A look Classic is all too familiar with.

 Classic decides Blue is in a worse enough state as it is, so he’ll have to question him later.

 Classic quickly uses a short-cut to arrive at the Underswap house.

 As soon as Classic walks through the door while still clutching onto Blue gently, Blues eyes meet with his Papyrus’... then Underfell Sans… Then Underfell Papyrus.

 In his fear-induced state he jumps slightly, hitting his hurt knee against the table beside the door, causing him to shift and hide his face in Classics hoodie, all while tears that seem to never fucking stop stream down his cheeks. Soft little sobs leave his mouth as he clutches onto Sans like a life-line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHH. YOU MADE IT TO THE END. WHAT DID YA THINK? Okay, in all seriousness, if there is something you want to see happen please comment it below. I kinda wanna waste a bit of time and use readers ideas at the same time so i decided to just combine them. It can literally be anything, as long as it involves the characters that are already in the story so far. So please tell me any ideas you have to be adde. (t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶s̶ ̶f̶l̶u̶f̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶u̶g̶g̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶)̶ If you suggest please have a semi-outline or something so i have an idea of what to go by thx you. STILL A SLUT FOR COMMENTS THO. (p.s- sorry this is so long! I didn't find a worthy enough stopping point. Unless you prefer longer chapters that is. Then i can purposly make them longer to make you happy (\\(^-^)/))


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I already told you i’m fine, what else do you want me to say?” Sans manages to say without his voice cracking.  
>  “How ‘bout the fucking truth.” Papyrus growls out. Sans’ entire body tenses up.  
>  “T-that is the truth!” Sans pants out, you could hear the fear in his voice.  
>  “No it’s fucking not!” Papyrus releases his hold on Sans only to slam his fists onto the counter on both sides of Sans.   
>  Sans looks at Papyrus’ face. Papyrus had that look again. The one he is all too familiar with. The one that quite literally haunts his nightmares.  
>  Papyrus leans his face closer to Sans’. Sans’ is put into a panic.  
>  Sans squints his terrified eyes closed in fear as he turns his head away from Papyrus’. Sans puts his arms over his chest and grips onto the soft black handkerchief.  
>  “N-no please, Papyrus! Not again! I-i-i-i didn’t even d-do anything this time. I-I’ll listen! Not again please not again!” Sans terrified voice booms out in the eerie silence. Tears are already streaming down Sans’ face, causing his hiccups and gasps of breath to echo slightly.

Everyone is silent, aside from blues cries. Nobody knows what to do. Nobody is used to the little blueberry having a complete and utter breakdown. Well, I use the term ‘nobody’ very loosely.

 Eventually Sans calms himself down enough to stand and function. He softly asks Classic to set him down in which Classic did with such a gentle touch that Sans was shocked for a moment.

 Sans looks around for Papyrus- Undertale Papyrus. When he doesn’t see him he turns towards the stairs. Sans hates the feeling of everyone's eyes on him. The feeling of being so utterly vulnerable and open. Sans visibly jumps when a large hand  grabs his arm. 

 “Don’t fucking touch me!” Sans yells out, not even looking to see who it was as he runs up to his room, locking the door behind him.

_____________________________________

 

 Nobody moves after Sans short outburst. Especially after hearing how hard he slammed his door afterwards.

 Blues Papyrus stands at the end of the stairs in total shock. He doesn’t even know what to feel. Well, now he definitely knows something is wrong now. 

 “Okay, what the hell just happened?” Reds  -Underfells Sans- voice breaks the silence.

 “I… I don’t know.” US!Papyrus replies. His voice sounding scared almost.

 Classic notices the look both the Papyrus’ and Red give each other, but not even he could determine what it was exactly.

________________________________________________

 

 Classic is confused as fuck, to put it nicely. He knows something is wrong know too. For so many reasons.

 Blue is always happy. He would say almost annoyingly so, but that’d be a lie. Classic always looked up to his Papyrus and Blue just because of that.  _ What could’ve happened to the little guy to make him so..  _ Classic finds himself thinking, yet not being able to finish the thought.

 Classic glances at the skeletons who are now conversing with each other. He doesn't know what they say, but mostly US!Papyrus is talking. Classic can’t place it, he can’t prove anything, but something is off. Wrong. Bad even. He just  _ feels _ it. And he hates not knowing.

________________________________________________

 

 Sans doesn’t know what to do. If he leaves his room, he’ll get yelled at, he could get punished again. His soul  _ hurts _ . He wants to talk to someone, but he doesn’t want to be anymore of a burden than he already is. 

 Sans isn't even going to pretend to feel sorry for what he said. He doesn’t know which Papyrus it was, but he knows one of them grabbed him. They’re the only ones with had hands that big. He does know it wasn’t Paps, Undertales Papyrus, though. He wasn’t even there for some reason.

 “W..would Paps listen to me?” Sans mumbles to himself before giving a humorless laugh. “No, i wouldn’t hurt him like that.” Sans glances at the door and takes a deep breath.

 ‘ _ I guess it’s now or never..’  _ Sans thinks to himself with a small, sad smile on his face.

 Sans quickly changes, taking off his handkerchief and throwing it carelessly across his room. He pulls on a gray t-shirt and his second-favorite black sweatpants, throwing his old t-shirt and sleep shorts somewhere near the handkerchief that hold too many bad memories. Sans grabs a different black handkerchief instead. He doesn't even remember where he got it, but it’s oddly soft and comforting to him.

 A sigh escapes Sans as he opens the door quietly. He puts a huge smile on his face, adding stars in his eyes as he walks down the stairs and forces himself to tackle Red into a hug. Hopefully no one would notice the terror in his eyes.

 “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Red yells out while flailing his arms.

 “Hello, Red!” Sans says as cheerily as he can, adding a small giggle.

 Sans gets off of Red and forces himself to hug Boss, Underfells Papyrus, with a huge giggle too, giving him the same greeting as Red.

 Next Sans tackles his Papyrus into a hug, causing Papyrus to fall to the floor with a groan, but he still hugs Sans back.

 “Good afternoon, Papy!” Sans hopes the nickname doesn’t sound as forced to them as it does to himself.

 Sans has to force himself not to shake when Papyrus holds him a bit tighter before finally letting go. Sans is quick to get to Classic though.

 “Where’s Paps?” Sans asks, wanting to greet his best friend.

 “He’s with Alphys, your Alphys by the way. Should be here any time.” Classic replies, eyeing Sans curiously. “Are.. are you okay?” Classic asks the question that’s been on everyone's mind aside from Sans’.

 Sans eyes flash black for a moment, but return to their bright golden stars before Sans thinks anyone can notice. Sans forces a light blue blush to sprinkle his cheekbones as he smiles happily.

 “Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”  _ I'm not. I'm torturing myself. It’s all my fault. Please save me. _

__ Classic sighs at Sans but lets it go just as Paps bursts through the door with grocery bags in his arms.

 Sans actually shows a real smile  at the sight of his best friend and shrieks out of happiness. Wow, that's the first time that has happened in.. months maybe? Timelines don’t exactly follow time rules.

 “Paps!” Paps, being startled at the sudden mention of his name, Paps quickly looks to find who said it. When his eyes land on Blue he’s quick to drop his precious bagged spaghetti ingredients to tackle the smol one in a hug.

 Whats up with all the tackling..

 Though Sans flinches at first from the sudden contact he’s quick to hug his bestie back.

 “I HAVE MISSED YOU!” Paps voice calls out to Sans but he just smiles at the excitement in it.

 “Me too! Wanna make Spaghetti Tacos!” Sans feels genuinely happy for once. Even more so when Paps agrees.

________________________________________

 

 Classic watches Sans interact with Paps, his usual strained grin relaxing slightly. Classic knew the pain of faking a smile, and he could tell Sans was feeling until Paps walked in. Classic loves when Sans gets a huge smile on his face, his starry eyes actually sparkle with happiness. When he’s not faking it, anyway.

 Classic is gonna talk to Sans later though. Probably after the food is done, because that's when Sans will be in the kitchen alone washing dishes like always. Classic is going to figure out what's wrong. He feels like it has something to do with Papy, Sans’ Papyrus. 

 Whenever Papy returned Blues hug, Classic noticed the way Blues body seemed to tense up and almost freeze completely. Noticed the way that as soon as Papy let go Blue fled from the scene. How Blue, even though he was the one to hug everyone, seemed to have to force himself to do it. 

 Classic lazily strolls over and sits on the old orange loveseat, ignoring the conversation everyone else seemed to be having. He could use a nap about now.

________________________________________

 

 Sans giggles to himself as Papyrus rants about the annoying dog that always steals his special attacks. Sans is chopping up tomatoes, for the sauce and to put on the tacos. Sans almost feels normal. Like everything that happened really was just a bad dream.  _ Almost. _

__ In almost no time at all the spaghetti tacos were served, eaten and the dishes were brought back into the kitchen. Sans noticed that the Fell bros tried to ignore him, not that he minded though. He doesn’t even want them here.

 Sans lets Paps pick out something to watch while he returns to the kitchen to wash dishes. Though he wants to spend more time with Paps and Classic, he enjoys the some-what silence of being alone.

 “Need some help?” Sans jumps at the sound of Papys voice and quickly puts a smile on his face.

 “ No thank you, Papy! I’m almost finished!”  _ No i'm not. I have a shit-ton more. Leave. _

__ Papyrus glances to the pile of dishes sitting on the counter and hums in recognition. Papyrus frowns to himself when he look at Sans. 

 Not only is Sans not wearing what he normally does, he took off the blue handkerchief, the one he made for Sans himself. Sans isn’t wearing blue, Papyrus’ favorite color on him because it reminded him of Sans’ blush and well.. Other things.

 Sans isn’t humming either, Papyrus notes. Normally Sans is happily humming something from Napstabot while dancing around, normally asking Papyrus to join him almost every time.  There are dark rings underneath his eye sockets. Papyrus continues listing what he notices in his head as he watches Sans.

 

 Fear is the only thing that Sans can feel, other than Papyrus’ eyes on him as Sans is turned away while doing the dishes.

It's quiet for a moment, something Sans is quickly getting used too. 

 “Sans are you sure you’re okay?” Papyrus’ voice is oddly soft.

 “Of course I am!” Sans exclaims with a giggle while still scrubbing on a dish.  _ No i'm fucking not. _

 It's quiet again. Until Sans hears Papyrus step closer, only to stop when he gets almost directly behind Sans.

 “You’ve been scrubbing the same dish for 5 minutes.” Papyrus points out.

 “Well how else are you supposed to get the sauce out, Papy?” Sans says cheerfully with a giggle.

 “I don't believe you.” Papyrus notes quietly.

 Sans pauses his cleaning and puts a confused look on his face. “You can try to get the sauce out if you’d-” Papyrus cuts Sans’ voice off.

 “I don’t believe you're okay.” Papyrus sounds unusually serious.

 “Papy. I’m fine.” Sans voice sounds slightly annoyed but Papyrus chooses to ignore it.

 “I know you’re not.” Papyrus grabs Sans’ shoulders and turns him. Sans’ back is pressed up against the counter and Papyrus is towering over him.

 Sans squirms in Papyrus’ grip.

 “P-papy let go.” Sans voice sounds weak. Papyrus almost feels guilty to realize it sounds just like he remembers it from last timeline.

 “Not until you tell me what's wrong.” Papyrus presses, his grip getting slightly tighter.

 Sans starts quivering in fear. Papyrus is used to this. 

 “I already told you i’m fine, what else do you want me to say?” Sans manages to say without his voice cracking.

 “How ‘bout the fucking truth.” Papyrus growls out. Sans’ entire body tenses up.

 “T-that is the truth!” Sans pants out, you could hear the fear in his voice.

   “No it’s fucking not!” Papyrus releases his hold on Sans only to slam his fists onto the counter on both sides of Sans. 

 Sans looks at Papyrus’ face. Papyrus had  _ that  _ look again. The one he is all too familiar with. The one that quite literally haunts his nightmares.

 Papyrus leans his face closer to Sans’. Sans’ is put into a panic.

 Sans squints his terrified eyes closed in fear as he turns his head away from Papyrus’. Sans puts his arms over his chest and grips onto the soft black handkerchief.

 “N-no please, Papyrus! Not again! I-i-i-i didn’t even d-do anything this time. I-I’ll listen! Not again please not again!” Sans terrified voice booms out in the eerie silence. Tears are already streaming down Sans’ face, causing his hiccups and gasps of breath to echo slightly.

 Papyrus is quick to back away. What? Again? But he hasn’t.. No. That’s impossible. What caused Sans to explode then?

 “Again?” Papyrus’ voice is soft, and underlying fear edged into it. In a panic Papyrus rushes forward and tightly grabs Sans’ shoulder again, shaking the already terrified boy. “What do you mean again?” Papyrus yells in Sans face.

 “Let go! Let Go! I’m s-sorry! Please!” Sans doesn’t know what to do, other than continue pleading for mercy and squirming.

 Sans finally manages to get an advantage when he kicks Papyrus in the stomach. Papyrus let's go and doubles over only for Sans to knee him in the forehead. Sans pushing away the groaning Papyrus, which makes Papyrus trip. In an effort not to fall Papyrus tries to grab onto something. He ends up grabbing a plate from the stack of dirty dishes, causing all of the ones on top of it to fall to the floor. And of course they are all glass.

 The sound of continuous breaking glass echos through the house. A distant ‘what the fuck’ coming through the noise.

 Papyrus groans, glaring,  **_glaring_ ** at Sans before getting ready to strike again.

 Sans forces himself into a corner, using his magic, he corners himself with layers of blue bone attacks, caging him in. Yet he feels much safer in his personal prison.

 “I said don’t f-fucking touch me!” Sans screams, though fear is still in his voice, his voice mostly sounds hoarse from sobbing.

 Everyone else is quick to rush in from the living room. After the huge amount of glass breaking ended everyone sat in silence, somebody must’ve muted the TV.

 Paps was gonna call out, see if everything was alright, before Blue’s voice echos through the entire house. Classic and Paps are the first ones to make it to the kitchen, walking in on a very horrid scene.

 Papy is standing, glaring at Sans, a primal look on his face. Broken shards of glass liter the countertop beside Papy and around his feet. It even looks like he’s stepping on some. The shards of glass are spread out slightly though, covering Papys side of the kitchen.

 Sans is shaking in fear in the corner opposite to Papyrus. There are tears streaming down his face as he holds his hands half-way out in front of him, they radiate a blue glow from the magic he’s using. He’s surrounded by his magic, glowing blue bones a couple shades lighter than Classics. They burst out of the floor and wall, in multiple layer to assure no one would get near him.

 

 Sans doesn’t know how long it stays like that.

 Nobody knows what to do.

 Underfell Papyrus starts walking closer to both Sans and Papy, before Sans  _ growls. _

__ “Take another fucking step and i will fucking kill you.” Sans voice snaps in sudden anger.

 Without seemingly much thought Classic teleports inside the bone prison with Sans. Sans actually trusts Classic though. Sans doesn’t move though.

 “I'm gonna get outta here okay? We’re gonna go to my place, is that alright?” Classics soft, calm voice whispers to Sans so only he will hear it.

 More tears build up in Sans’ eyes as he nods.

 Classic gently takes one of Sans hands and ‘teleports’ them to his home, laying Sans on Classics bed. Classic disappears for another moment, only to return seconds later with Papyrus.

 “I’ll be back..” Sans weakly mumbles as he leaves the room. Then he leaves the house. And he walks into Grillbys.

 “Give me the hardest fucking shit you got.” Sans weakly mumbles as he dries the tears off his face.

 Well. Grillby doesn’t disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 7am. I haven't slept in like 37 hours at least. This is probably crap and i haven't even proofed it. I'll probs do that later. I was to inspired and excited to post this. Opinions? Thoughts? Ideas? Please comment! I̶M̶ ̶A̶L̶W̶A̶Y̶S̶ ̶A̶ ̶F̶U̶C̶K̶I̶N̶G̶ ̶S̶L̶U̶T̶ ̶F̶O̶R̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶E̶N̶T̶S̶ ̶M̶M̶M̶M̶M̶H̶M̶M̶M̶M̶M̶ HOPE YOU LIKED THIS OR SOMETHING YES


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... So what happens is... Uh... Just read it...

“G-grillby,” Sans slurrs sluggishly, “c-can I have j-just o-one more?”

  
Sans is completely and utterly drunk. He’s slurring over his words, not making any sense in most sentences.

  
Grillby sends a look over to Sans and shakes his head ‘no’ for the fifth time. Honestly, Grillby never expected to see this Sans in his bar. The few times he has been it was only if his Papyrus and Sans were there too. Something really serious must've happened to cause the little guy to drink this much. 4 full bottles of Grillbys hardest liquor.

  
“W-well that's okay,” Sans pauses to hiccup to himself quietly, “I have t-to do something any-anyway.”

  
Sans wasn't lying. As he walks out of Grillbys he has one goal on his mind. And until he completes it he won't be able to function correctly. With that thought he walks back to the classics house.

  
“H-hey, Classic!” Sans calls out as soon as he manages to make it through the door. He has a dopey smile on his face, but he actually looks relaxed and at ease again.

  
Classic is quick to come to Sans’ voice. He was worried about where the smol blueberry had gotten himself until he heard his drunk voice echo slightly throughout the house. Classic appears in front of Sans in a matter of seconds.

  
“Y-you need to ta-take me to Papy!” Sans wobbles a bit as he tries to look serious, only to giggle to himself.

  
Classic sighs loudly. “Blue, you need to sleep.”

  
“No! I ne-need to talk to Pap-Papy!” Sans hiccups again, but the determined look on his face doesn't waver this time.

  
Classic is conflicted. Not only is Blue drunk, he also wants to see Papy. The same Papy who was only hours ago threatening to attack him, over something. Classic had yet to figure out what exactly, but he will do so.

  
Classic weighs his options carefully. If he takes Blue back, however, things could somehow fix themselves and Blue could be happy again, so could Papy. With another larger sigh Classic takes Blues hand and transports them both back to the Swap universe before Classic leaves Sans alone for a bit.

  
Sans drunkingly stumbles inside his home, the determined look still on his face as he spots Pappy on the large sofa, along with the Underfells. The trio rush to stand up at the sound of the door opening.

  
Before the others can speak, Sans starts talking.

  
“Y-you guys don't understand!” His drunk yet angry tone call out, his glowing pupils looking between the trios shocked ones.

  
“Y-you don't understand what it is to fe-feel this kind of pain!” Tears of frustration gather in his eyes.

  
“What the hell are you-” Boss starts only to get cut off.

  
“ _Shut_ the **fuck** up!” Sans’ furious voice bounces off the walls.

  
An eerie silence is broken by Sans continuing.

  
“You mother fuckers don't fucking unde-understand the fear of your own _brother_!” The word seems foreign to Sans now. “The fear of all your **_f r i e n d s._** ” Sans eye sockets go dark as he curls Into himself slightly. Pulling his arms up to his chest as he uses his hands to prod at the handkerchief around his neck and his posture becomes less confident. His gaze turns to his shoes.

  
“I-I was so scared. Th-that i’d say something wrong and it would all happen again.” Sans takes a gulp of air as tears stream down his face. “The-the-the touching and th-the pain. An-and I would always say stop like Pa-Papy used to tell me to bu-but it didn't stop, it never stopped.” His voice gets weaker as his words get darker.

  
“I would scream, and beg, and plead to whatever higher power is out there that the pain would go away but it never did.” Sans squints his eyes shut with a grimace. “But I can't take it anymore.”

  
Sans looks back up to the trio, he arms extended to his sides as his pose returns to its confident stance. His left eye is blazing a baby blue mist as his right eye is completely black all while tears continue to stream down his cheeks.

  
“I can't. My soul with break. I will break. I can't take anymore beatings, anymore touching, torture. I can't fucking take being used as a fucking sex toy just so you can feel a little better.” Sans’ voice turns from weak and depressed to passionate rage in matter of moments.

  
Sans wobbles slightly as a wave of dizziness hits him, causing him to lift a hand to hold his head as his eyes shut tightly. He has to lean on the nearest wall just so he won't fall.

  
“No, I don't want it.” Sans slides down the wall and curls into himself, all previous anger lost as his face returns to its depressed state, eye sockets losing their glow.

  
“I o-only wanted love. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. I..” Sans voice is in a whisper, he's talking to himself now. “It's all my fault, isn't it.”

  
Sans pulls his legs to himself as he buries his head there, crying out his eyes.

  
“I _loved_ you.”

  
It is quiet again. Nobody makes a sound other than Sans’ quiet sobs. Everyone nearby can hear the loud crack that comes from Sans’ chest. From his _soul_.

  
Sans passes out. Maybe from the alcohol. Maybe from pain.  
_______________________  
  
Classic ran forward as soon as he heard the crack. He knew something was wrong, but now that he knows he isn't sure if he wants too.

  
Papy was starting to walk towards Blue with tears in his eyes before Classic arrived in front of Blue first, protecting his weak form. Classic has a hard glare set in his features as his left eye blazes.

  
The Underfell bros are nowhere to be seen. Red must've gotten them out of there.

  
Papy is quick to get into a fighting stance, his right eye flaring up a bright orange.

  
“I knew something was up. From the moment I found him crying in the middle of the woods the first day I got here.”

  
Classic summons a Gaster Blaster behind him.

  
“But now that I know..” A dark look flashes over Classics face. “Let's just say..”

  
**_“ Y O U ‘ R E   I N   F O R   A   V E R Y   B A D   T I M E.”  
_**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don't hate me I have plans (no I don't)   
> I really would appreciate it if ya left your ideas in the comments to I can know what you want to happen, ect.  
> AND BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW IM JUST A SLUT FOR COMMENTS IN GENERAL.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Papys pov. Ye

_ God, i shouldn’t have snapped like that.  _ Papy thinks to himself as he hastily cleans up the kitchen. The Underfell bros are sending him cautious glances from the living room.

 Classic just left with Sans and Paps, leaving Papy to his thoughts as he cleans up the mess he made/caused.

_ There isn’t any possible way he should be able to remember.  _ Papy slams a broken plate into the trash, only for it to shatter entirely.  _ But he fucking does. _

 “Orange, you need to calm the fuck down.” Boss calls out to Papy.

 “But I fucking can't! You didn't hear what he said!” Papy calls back glaring in Boss’ direction. 

 After the mess is cleaned up Papy let's out a sigh as he walks into the living room and flops onto the couch. 

 “what'd he say then?” Red speaks up after a moment. “If it caused everyone to get that worked up over it, it had to have been something bad.”

 Papy sighs again and leans his head back as he looks at the ceiling.

 “He remembers something. From the last few timelines.” Papys voice is devoid of emotion.

 A sadness runs through the trio, but it isn't spoken of.

 Everyone can hear as Red gulps.

 “That's impossible.” Reds voice is shaky. Uncertain, almost.

 The trio is tense. Sitting stiffly despite how comfortable they may look at first glance.

 “But..” Boss’ voice sounds just as uncertain as Reds. “It truly isn't impossible. Maybe it's triggered? Through some sort of emotion, much like Frisks determination.”

 Papy took a moment to think over the words. His mind still came up blank. Boss must've noticed his expression, because he continues to speak.

 “Or.. Maybe..” Boss’ voice trails off as he gets a thoughtful look on his face. “Maybe it's because of his soul. When we.. When we scarred it..” A guilty expression takes over everyone's faces. “That sort of trauma.. A reset may not have actually ‘fixed’” Boss uses the term ‘fixed’ loosely.

 “I can remember bits and pieces of other timelines from the same reason. The ones where Sans would get dusted before me. Because in those timelines, my soul turned black.” Boss finishes.

 Papy groans to himself as he uses his hands to cover his face, leaning forward so his elbows rest on his knees.  _ It does make sense. The one time the fuckhead is right and it's about the worst possible thing. Of course.  _

 Papy hardly remembers the reason he even started everything. Although the idea was originally Reds, Papy and Boss were both quick to jump on board. 

 It wasn't supposed to even  _ be  _ what happened.

 But it did happen.

 And they can't take it back.

 Just as Papy starts to think back to what caused all of this the door to his home is flung open, revealing Sans.

 Papy is quick to get up when he realizes who it is, but dresses as he actually takes a moment to look. 

 Sans is drunk.

 It takes a moment for the thought to process due to how foreign it is to his mind, but it is obvious. From the way Sans’ eyes are half-lidded to how his farm is wobbly and hands are shake-y. 

 “Y-you guys don't understand!” Sans’ drunk yet angry tone call out, his glowing pupils looking from Papy, to the Underfell bros, and back again.

 “Y-you don't understand what it is to fe-feel this kind of pain!” Tears of frustration gather in Sans’ eyes. 

 “What the hell are you-” Boss starts only to get cut off.

 “Shut the fuck up for now, okay?!” Sans’ furious voice bounces off the walls.

_ What had they done to Sans? Cursing, getting drunk, actually being  _ **_afraid_ ** _ of hugs?  _

 The eerie silence is broken by Sans continuing, which also causes Papys thought process to haunt.

 “You mother fuckers don't fucking unde-understand the fear of your own  _ brother! _ ” The words send pain straight to Papys soul and bones. “The fear off all your  **_f r i e n d s.”_ ** Papy can see the two people beside him stiffen up. Sans eye sockets go dark as he curls Into himself slightly. Pulling his arms up to his chest as he uses his hands to prod at the handkerchief around his neck and his posture becomes less confident. Sans looks at Papy before turning his gaze to his shoes.

 “I-I was so scared. Th-that i’d say something wrong and it would all happen again.” Sans takes a gulp of air as tears stream down his face. “The-the-the touching and th-the  _ pain. _ An-and I would always say stop like Pa-Papy used to tell me to bu-but it didn't stop, it never stopped.” His voice gets weaker as his words get darker.

 Even Papy could remember telling Sans. Sans was only a baby ones at the time, Papy expected him to have forgotten by now. But Papy overlooks the thought as the pain ebbing at his soul continues to grow.

 “I would scream, and beg, and plead to whatever higher power is out there that the pain would go away but it never did.” Sans squints his eyes shut with a grimace. “But I can't take it anymore.”

 Sans looks back up to the Papy, then the others. Sans arms extend to his sides as his pose returns to its confident stance. His left eye is blazing a baby blue mist as his right eye is completely black all while tears continue to stream down his cheeks.

 “I can't. My soul with break. I will break. I can't take anymore beatings, anymore touching, torture. I can't fucking take being used as a fucking sex toy just so you can feel a little better.” Sans’ voice turns from weak and depressed to passionate rage in matter of moments.

 Papy wants to do  _ something.  _ He wants to take everything back. His brother,  _ dear gods,  _ his poor broken brother. And it's all Papys fault. He shouldn't have accepted th-

 Sans wobbles slightly as a wave of dizziness hits him, causing him to lift a hand to hold his head as his eyes shut tightly.  He has to lean on the nearest wall just so he won't fall. 

 Papys thoughts are broken as he watches Sans. Papy wants to go to him, to hold him and  _ promise  _ that it's okay, but even he knows it's a lie. He also knows Sans would probably attack him if he got to close in his drunken state.

 “No, I don't want it.” Sans slides down the wall and curls into himself, all previous anger lost as his face returns to its depressed state, eye sockets losing their glow.

 Papys fingers twitch, but he can't will himself to move. His body won't comply. 

 “I o-only wanted love. I didn't want this. I didn't  _ ask _ for this. I..” Sans voice is in a whisper, he's talking to himself now. “It's all my fault, isn't it.” 

 Papy wants to open his mouth and scream out protests but he can't. His mind is too numb to find the words.

 Sans pulls his legs to himself as he buries his head there, crying out his eyes.

 “I loved you.”

 It is quiet again. Nobody makes a sound other than Sans’ quiet sobs. Everyone nearby can hear the loud crack that comes from Sans’ chest. From his  _ soul. _

 Sans passes out. Maybe from the alcohol. Maybe from pain. Papy isn't sure.

 Papy takes a moment to look beside him, only to see nothing. The Fell bros must've left.

 A guilt ridden expression places itself on Papys face as tears pool in his eyes. The one thing he loves in this world hates him. The one thing in this world he wants to cherish fears him. 

   Papy was starting to walk towards Blue with tears in his eyes before Classic arrived in front of Blue first, protecting his weak form. Classic has a hard glare set in his features as his left eye blazes.

 Papy is quick to get into a fighting stance, his right eye flaring up a bright orange.

 “I knew something was up. From the moment I found him crying in the middle of the woods the first day I got here.”

 Classic summons a Gaster Blaster behind him. 

 “But now that I know..” A dark look flashes over Classics face. “Let's just say..”

**_“ Y O U ‘ R E   I N   F O R   A   V E R Y   B A D   T I M E.”_ **

 Papy let's out a humorless chuckle as he looks over at his brothers, the tears that were swelling up in his sockets begin to stream down his cheeks.

 Papy falls onto his knees. He leans forward so his elbows rest against the floor as his hands hold his tear stained face.

 Papy doesn't even realize himself mumbling “I'm sorry” over, and over, and over again.

__________________________

 

 Classic isn't one for brash decisions. If he was, Papy would be dead where he stands. So when Papy falls to the floor, Classic takes that moment to quickly grab Sans and take them both back to his universe. 

 Classic gently lays Blue on the couch and covers him with a blanket before he goes upstairs to Paps’ room.

 “Pap? I'm back.” Classic opens Papyrus’ door after Papyrus greets him back from his position on the bed.

 Sans(Classic) doesn't waste his time as he crawls onto Papyrus chest and nuzzles his head there. Papyrus loosely wraps his arms around Sans’ waist and places a skelly kiss to the crown of Sans’ skull.

 “Sans..” Papyrus’ voice is soft and soothing. It slightly calms Sans’ growing headache. “What happened?” 

 And Sans tells him everything he heard from his position on the porch. Papyrus immediately stiffens up at Sans’ retelling of the event. That.. That is his best friend. How could he not have noticed such a thing. Though It does explain the behavior, it opens up many more questions to go with those that have yet to be answered.

 “Sans we have to help him.” Papyrus’ voice is still just as soft and soothing, but now it has a pained tone along with it.

 “We will, Paps.”

 “Do.. Do you promise?” 

 “I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU SURPRISED? WORRIED? ANXIOUS? TELL ME IN DA COMMENTS!  
> Anyway, i did this thing. I'm also sleep deprived right now so i didn't go over the chapter and look for any errors. But the usual- IM A FUCKING SLUT FOR COMMENTS (plus they motivate me to update more so hey, win-win), and i hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave your thoughts, ideas, ect below~  
> 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you might learn a little more? Something happens.

 

_ Hands. _

_  Hands are everywhere. _

_  They’re holding him in place, he can’t move, though he tries and struggles. _

_  He’s crying. _

_  Everything hurts. _

_  He’s so dirty. _

_  It's his own fault. _

_  That's what they always told him, so it has to be true, right? Right. That's how it works. _

_  A scream erupts from his non-existent throat. _

_  He doesn't remember this. _

_  What’s happening? _

_  Oh. He’s moving now. He can’t see. At least he can hear the click of shoes against concrete. Oh. This is familiar. _

_ The basement. _

_ He’s being tied down to something. He struggles, but it only earns him a slap across the cheek. _

_ “N-no!” His voice calls out. _

_. _

.

.

_ But nothing happens. _

_ In fact the hands move faster. _

____________________________

 

 Sans wakes up with a silent scream. He struggles within his blankets and falls off of the couch he was sleeping on.

 God, everything hurts. 

 Wait. Oh, that's right.

 He got drunk and did stupid shit.

 Sans glances around the room, his eyes landing on the clock above the door.

 3:45am.

 That's a bit later than usual.

 Sans raises a hand and cups the right side of his skull. Sure, he remembers everything that had happened, but he still feels his skull pounding as if someone is repeatedly hitting him with a sledge hammer.

 He should take something for that.

 With that, he walks to the kitchen quietly with a groan.

_____________________________

  
  


 “Boss..” Red says worriedly to his brother, knocking on his brothers door.

 Boss locked himself in his room as soon as Red had gotten them out of Blues speech. Red figured he’d be grateful for it or scold him for the act, either one was possible. Red didn’t expect Boss to just continue hanging his head low and silently walk to his room, not even sparing Red a glance or mumbling a single word on the way. 

 Boss has been in there for  _ hours _ .

 Nobody answers so Red knocks again.

 “Boss..? I.. Is everything okay in there?” Reds voice is softer this time, though it's also more worried.

 A soft click singles that the door was unlocked.

 Red lifts his hand to the handle but doesn't turn it yet. Stars, the last time he had to comfort Papyrus was when he was only a babybones. With a deep breath to shake off his nerves, Red opens the door and slips into the room.

 Reds sockets widen as he looks at the scene before him.

 Boss’ room is a disaster. The shelves are torn down, what few books he had were scattered along the floor. His bedside table was broken with the wooden legs in various corners of the room. Some kind of electronic was shattered, the pieces on the floor right below Reds feet. But the worse part  _ was _ Boss.

 Boss sits at the edge of his bed, his back facing the wall, with his elbows resting against his knees as he holds his face in his hands. Dark red tears stream down his face, a few hiccups and sobs every once and awhile.

 “Pap…” Reds voice trails off as he walks closer to Boss, though albit slowly.

 Boss doesn't move, only wails quietly followed by a hiccup.

 Red stands in between Boss’ legs and wiggles his way to hug him. Reds face rests in the crook of Boss’ neck, as Red wraps his arms gently around Boss’ chest. 

 First slowly, then all at once, Boss wraps his arms around Reds hips and pulls him closer, nuzzling the side of Reds face as he let's out a few sobs.

 Red runs his fingers over Boss’ skull in an attempt to help soothe him. 

 “What's wrong?” Red whispers out softly, though his mind was running wild.

 Since when was Boss this accepting of Reds affection? Since when did Boss even cry? He was broken out of thought as Boss starts speaking.

 “How..” Boss’ voice is hoarse, weak even. “How c-could we do such a thing?” Boss’ soft tone shocks Red slightly, but it doesn't last long.

 Red holds Boss a little tighter and whimpers softly.

 “I don't know.”

 It's not entirely the truth. Afterall, both brothers know  _ why  _ they did it. Them? They just wanted something new. Something  _ fun. _ And at the time, it was. Not even Red will deny himself of that thought.

 But.

 Red can’t help but to wish they could just..  _ Reset,  _ for once. But even that wouldn’t make everyone forget. Red has never regretted anything really in his life, except those resets. Now that he actually thinks about them, they hurt nearly as much as being forced to watch Boss die on repeat.

 It's their own fault though.

“I.. I regret it Sans.” Boss manages to say before he gasps in a breath only to start sobbing harsher than before.

 Red holds Boss impossibly closer as tears well up in his own sockets before falling down his cheeks.

 “I know. S-so do I.” 

**_They should’ve stuck to the original plan._ **

_________________________________

 

 Sans stares blankly in some direction. He’s lost in thought, mostly about what to do. Now that his skull wasn’t pounding the task was manageable.

 Maybe he could just pretend it was a drunken mind state? It’d probably work. He could pull a few magic tricks from his sleeves to make it possible.

 Sans sighs and breathes in the comforting scent of his new handkerchief. Instead of honey and smoke (and sometimes his own marrow), it smells like a field of buttercups, like his laundry detergent.

 “You and me need to have a little talk, bucko.”

 The sound of Classics voice causes Sans to jump and tightly clutch his handkerchief, his eyes quickly meeting Classics only to look away quickly.

 Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'VE BEEN WINGING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 4 AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS. Anyway, thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be out a lot sooner than this one was! IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR COMMENTS SO LEAVE SOME IDEAS, THOUGHTS, ECT BELOW (please and thank you)!!!!!!!!! (ps IM ALSO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I'M TRYING OKAY.)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOES THIS COUNT AS SANSCEST FLUFF

“Talk? About what?” Sans voice is not as loud as normal, but it seems as though he’s only lowering it for the sake of Paps, who is asleep in his room.

 “You know what.” Classics voice is soft, which is unusual for the normally lazy skelly.

 Sans puts on a confused smile and looks at Classic.

 “I’m afraid I really don’t..” Sans’ voice trails off, fingers clutching desperately on the cloth around his neck. He doesn’t notice when his body starts shaking slightly. 

 “Blue.. You can talk to me..” A sorrowful look passes over Classics face as he gazes as Blue.

 “There is nothing to talk about.” Blue tries again, only his voice isn’t nearly as convincing as before.

 Classic takes a couple steps towards Blue, slowly. As if to make sure he won’t jump.

 “Have.. have you heard of something called ‘resets’?” Blue asks softly.

 A shocked expression places itself onto Classics face that quickly turns sorrowful as he looks at the floor beneath his feet.

 “Don’t you know it..” Classics voice trails off.

 “O-okay.. Good..” Blue takes a deep breath. “C-can we go sit on the couch, please?” Blue asks in a helpless voice. Classic is quick to nod.

 “Yeah, c’mon.”

 Classic gently grasps Blues forearm and leads him into the living room. Classic leads them to the green sofa in the dark. As soon as Blue sits down, he leans slightly into Classic. Classic wraps a reassuring arm around the smaller skeletons shoulders. Blue continues looking at the floor. 

 “I dunno when it started.” Blue starts. “I can’t really remember. Just that it was my birthday.”

 The only light in the room is the ‘moon’ shining through the window, and Classics ‘eyes’. Blues turned dark on the way to the sofa. 

 “Um.. Red, Papyrus, and Boss were playing a bunch of games with me.” Classic noticed how Blues tone seemed to get darker when he said ‘papyrus’ but doesn’t say anything, only continues to listen.

 “I..I thought that since it was my birthday, they would be nice to me, ‘cause I couldn’t think up another reason for why they were so nice.” Blue clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “N-not until I opened my ‘presents’ anyway.”

 A pained look comes over Blues face and Classic wraps his arms around Blue and pulls him slightly closer.

 “I was so confused. I-i-i didn’t know what a l-leash or a collar w-was used for. I didn’t know that's h-how brothers show their ‘love’.” Blue curls into himself, crying into his hands.

 “Blue.. What’d they do to you?”  _ Please don’t say what I think you will, please don't say what I think you will, pleas- _

__ “Th-they touched me a-a-and they hurt m-me an-and everything hurts!” Blue sobs out, somehow managing to find himself in Classics lap, Blues arms wrapped around Classics sternum as Blue sobs into Classics neck.

 Classic, despite the burning, hot white anger coursing through his bones, safely and protectively returns Blues embrace.

 “S-sometimes i ca-can still  _ feel _ my bones breaking an-and I can st-still feel so many hands touching everywhere an-” Blue let's out a shuddering breath. 

 “I-i told them to stop like Papy always told me to but th-they didn’t stop, i-it never fucking stopped!” Despite the words being muffled due to Classics shirt, Classic can easily decipher it.

 Classic can also hear the way Blues voice sounds so weak, hopeless and vulnerable. Classic can  _ feel _ Blues soul calling out for  _ somebody _ to help him, but Classic has no idea what to do.

 “I-i.. I don’t understand. But it hurts.” Blue speaks up again, before suddenly grasping the front of Classics shirt and calling out, “What did th-they do to me! What did they fu-fucking do!”

 Classic knows, but he can’t say it out loud. He can’t say they _ raped  _ him. Thay they _ tortured _ him.

 How.. How could they do  _ any  _ of that? And to little Blue? The little guy himself doesn’t even understand what happened.  _ What those bastards stole from him. _ And as Blue clutches to Classic as a lifeline? Classic can only hold him tighter and rock him slightly.

 Blue falls asleep eventually, still in Classics protective hold. With tear stains below his sockets and down his cheeks. Classic will be damned before he let's anyone hurt Blue again.

 So when tears stream down Classics cheeks as he continues to rock the sleeping Blueberry, holding him close to his soul to try and ease the sorrowful cries of Blues soul, he only closes his eyes and nuzzles into Blues shoulder.

 With all the silence in the house you’d think someone would have noticed Paps locking himself in his room after hearing everything his best friend spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it's been a while.. haha... don't kill me. Like i've said before, i've been winging this story since the beginning, so coming up with okay content to publish is hard for me. Other than that, i hope you enjoy my shitty 4am chapter. Please leave suggestions in the comments! I truly do use/need them! (PLUS IM ALWAYS A COMMENT SLUT BWUAHAHAH) So yeeee... bye now >~


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN OFFICIAL PLOT GOING ON NOW, DUDES, THIS IS GREAT! (for like the next few chapters) SO um plot plot and plot.. *evil laughter*

_ Papys long fingers wrap themselves tightly against Blues throat, though Blue protests at first, he’s quick to shut up when the fingers tighten. _

_  Satisfied with his work, Papy moves his fingers to trace down to the baby blue collar that hung around Blues throat loosely, an evil smirk taking over Papys face. _

_  Papy tightens his magic restraints against Blues sore wrists, just to be sure of course. _

_  “You’ve been so good lately..” Papy looks over Blues small form with a hungry lustfilled gaze. “You should get a reward, right?”  _

_  Despite the gag in Blues mouth, he still shakes his head, making incoherent noises of disapproval. _

_  “Oh, is that a yes I hear?” Papy taunts, his magic flourishing at the sight of his dearest little pet looking up at him with fearful tear filled gaze, sobbing out something Papy doesn't even pretend to listen to anymore. _

_  After a few more moments of Blues useless pleading, Papy rolls his eyes and glares at him. The act shuts Blue up once again. _

_  Papy takes the ball gag out of Blues mouth. _

_  It seemed like Blue was going to start talking, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish, until Papy spoke up. _

_  “Though this is fun and all, why don’t you come give your master a kiss?” Papy lazily says to the terrified Blueberry. When he doesn’t move instantly, Papy places his hand on the smaller skeletons patella. “And if you don’t, I guess i’ll just have to break this bone too.” Papyrus squeezes the bone harshly, causing Blue to whimper out it pain. Papyrus drinks in the sound with a small, almost innocent, smile. _

_  Blue leans up and quickly presses his mouth against Papyrus’ before backing away. _

_  Blue’s in tears, shaking so harshly from fear that if you actually paid attention you can hear his bones rattle.  _

_  Blue let's out a harsh weeze as Papyrus tightly grabs his throat and slams him against the wall. Papyrus uses his patella to press into Blues pubis, which erupts another pained cry from Blue. Papyrus hums contently at the sound, staring at Blue with an evil gleam in his eye. _

_  “P-pap-” Blue manages to wheeze out. Papyrus decides to mercy him this time, and instead places his hands around Blues shoulder blades, using his sharp fingers to dig into the bone. Papyrus leans his head forward, until it's beside Blues face. _

_  “Now you’re gonna get down on your knees and please your master,” Papyrus’ voice gets a lower, darker tone to it “Or i'm gonna invite our little  _ **_friends_ ** _ to join us.” _

_  Blue doesn’t look at Papyrus at all as he slowly gets into position. _

_  Papyrus doesn't mind though. If he really wanted Blue to look at him, he fucking would. _

_ __________________________ _

 

__ Papy wakes up with a gasp, quickly sitting up to figure out where he is. After realizing he was just on his couch he let's out a relieved breath, only to his when he rolls over and his hard member presses up against the couch's cushions. 

 His mind instantly to Blue tied up, a fearful expression over his face even though his eyes can’t be seen due to the bandana tied tightly around his neck.

 Papy smirks to himself and let's out a dark chuckle while his cock twitches at the thought.

 Papyrus  _ knows _ he shouldn’t be thinking like this. He promised himself he wouldn’t, not after all that's happened  _ because _ of him thinking these things, except then the images were from imagination, now they’re all from memory.

 But..

 Papyrus never could keep his promises.

 He can’t help but think of the promise he made to the Underfell bros with a dark smile on his face.

 He truly can’t keep a promise.

 With that thought in mind, dark smile on his face, Papyrus makes his way to the bathroom to take care of his little  _ problem. _

____________________________

 

 Blue wakes up slowly, which is something that hadn’t happened in what seems like forever.

He feels so..  _ Different.  _ He feels.. Protected? Yeah, that's new. He’s so warm, too, he notes to himself, letting out a content sigh. Blue nuzzles into whatever is making him feel so safe, only to feel something tighten around his waist.

Blue shoots up in an instant, only relaxing slightly when he realizes it’s just Classic holding him. Though he’s still tense, he finds himself laying back down, seeking out the comforting feelings. Blue thinks over everything he told Classic the previous night, and he can't help but to have hope, another emotion he hasn’t felt in what feels like years.

Classic below him sighs unhappily, as he opens his eyes, glancing at the shy looking Blueberry. He can't help but to smile softly at the display, only to frown when he thinks back to last night. 

Classic moves his arms downward a bit, so he can pick Blue up, much like you would carry a toddler.

Blue lets out a gasp at the sudden move, but as he still feels the comforting emotions, he doesn't protest.

"OH! I SEE THE BOTH OF YOU LAZYBONES ARE FINALLY AWAKE!" Paps calls out with a smile as he continues stirring a pot boiling on the stove when Classic walks in with Blue.

Blue wiggles around in Classics hold, Classic takes the hint and gently places Blue back onto his own feet.

"Good morning Paps!" Blue says back, his voice more chipper than it has been.

Blue goes to Paps, the two quickly finding conversation together as Blue also helps set the table for breakfast. 

**_'Maybe things could get better after all.'_** Blue thinks to himself as he continues chatting with Paps.

___________________________

 

Classic waits until after breakfast to tell everyone he has to get to work. He wasn't exactly lying, he does have to work, just not at the sentry booths or the hotdog stands. 

With that, Classic shortcuts his way to straight into the underfell bros house.

"YOU SICK FUCKS BETTER GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS ROOM!" Classic yells, breaking the silence of the house. Just in case, Classic has his magic ready to use.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* (the usual: I'm always a slut for comments, yada yada, hope you enjoy reading this chapter and i'll happily read and possibly use any ideas you guys are willing to give me!)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he decides. He likes the new warm emotion.

 Papyrus lays on his couch, not doing anything except thinking. Does it really matter anymore?  **His** Blue already remembers, it can’t really get any worse than that. Well, no, that's a lie. Everything hit rock bottom when Classic decided to take what wasn’t his.

 Papyrus groans and decides to go to Muffets.

 If his plan is going to work, he needs to make sure it is  _ completely  _ thought out with _ no mistakes. _

________________________________

 

 “YOU SICK FUCKS BETTER GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS ROOM!” 

 The booming, and echoing sound causes both Red and Boss to quickly wake up, ready and alert (though more so groggy on Reds part).

 “What the hell..” Red hears Boss mumble, but doesn’t say anything in reply.

 The duo stealthily make their way to the top of the stairs, only to stop completely at seeing the murderous looking Classic standing there, his eye alight with magic.

 Red glares at classic and positions himself in front of Boss, just in case.

 “What the fuck do you want?” Boss speaks up, seemingly uninterested, looking incredibly irritated at the sudden appearance of his brothers other self.

 “Answers.” Classics voice was dark, something that caused the duo to tense slightly.

 “‘Bout what?” Red questions.

 “Blue.”

 The room fell silent.

 “What about the kid?” Red spoke up after a bit, internally cringing at his choice of words. He could feel Boss tense up from them behind him.

 The guilt eating at his soul almost felt unbearable.

 “Don’t play dumb with me!” Classic shouts, his voice wavering slightly with anger.

 Red was about to throw some sarcastic comment and an attack, until Boss put a hand softly on his shoulder. The gesture was unusual, but when Red looked at his face, only to see utter guilt he could only look to the floor.

 “It.. It wasn’t supposed to happen.” Boss’ voice is soft, guilt ridden and sounding raw. As if he’d been crying for hours previous.

 “No one was supposed to get hurt, I swear!” Boss exclaims, finally looking Classic in the eyes (sockets??).

 “But it did happen! And Blue did get hurt! Have you even took a moment to sense his soul after what you’ve done? I’m amazed he isn’t dust already!” Classics eyes are harsh, unrelenting.

 Boss gulps, Red continues staring at the floor.

 “What the hell did you do!?” Classic calls out after another moment of silence.

 Classic notes the seemingly never ending supply of guilt coming from their souls. He doesn’t mention it.

 “What’d he tell ya’” Reds voice is gruffer than usual, almost softer.

 “He didn’t say much of anything to me! He still doesn’t even understand all of what you sick bastards did to him! All he told me is that he can’t stand the touching, that he can still  _ feel _ the hands running over him, still  _ feel  _ his bones  _ breaking. _ ” Classic whispers out, his voice a deathly dark calm.

 Nobody speaks for a while, the underfell bros make their way down to their couch and sit. Classic stands a few feet in front of the couch, glaring at the duo.

 Eventually they start talking.

 Speaking of the things they did to Blue, sometimes going into so much detail Classic has clear his throat to hide a gag.

 The more the duo spoke, the more Classic noticed them slowly breaking down.

 Boss is still a Papyrus, he still feels emotions differently and in larger proportions. And Red should know a thing or two about constant unwanted touching from his own Gaster, but not even that seemed to help the situation.

 “We.. we didn’t start with anything. It was only supposed to be a joke! I myself don’t even know how it really started, just that it did.” Boss admits.

 “I only proposed we prank him! I only said we should get him a leash and collar as a joke, to see his reaction!” Red admits.

 “But.. when he opened the ‘gift’, Papy got this look over his face. Not even I could find words to explain it.” Boss continues from Reds words.

 The duo continue speaking, saying it was a couple resets after the gift when Papy offered the two some fun. They all figured he’d forget anyway, so of course they accepted.

 Spurr of the moment decisions, acting on wants and not using their thoughts. Well, that's how the fells describe their own reasons.

 After the explanation, Boss ended up curled into himself, gross sobbing coming from his shaking form. Red was hugging Boss’ side, trying to comfort and needing to be comforted at the same time.

 Classic doesn’t say anything as he walks out of the door, teleporting to his universe and going straight to his sentry station.

 He has to find out what all Papy did to Blue.

 The passerbys decided not to mention the emptiness of his sockets or how anything within a 10 foot radius of him looked dreary, even the trees drooped.

____________________________

 

 “No, Paps! Mercy!” Blue calls out with a laugh as he throws a snowball back at Paps.

 “NEVER! YOU SHALL ACCEPT YOUR DEFEAT! NYEH HEH HEH!” Paps replies, his voice playful and light.

 Blue laughs loudly, his soul shines in happiness. He wants to live in the moment, so any dark thoughts he gets he just pushes away instantly. He can’t let his best friend think anything is wrong.

 So he continues having actual fun. Recalibrating puzzles, random snowball fights, building snow forts and statues, even turning the kitchen into a war zone with taco meat and spaghetti noodles littering the countertops.

 Sans walks in on that moment, laughing at the pair completely covered in food.

 They all end up on the sofa at the end of the day, Blue in the middle. Papyrus was laying against the arm of the couch, Blue has his back pressed up against Paps, Paps ended up wrapping his arms around Blue tightly, nuzzling him slightly. This is a normal thing for the pair of best friends, even if it hasn't happened in quite a few resets. There is something new though.

 Classic lays on his belly, arms wrapped around Blues waist, as Classic rests his head against Blues sternum. 

 Blue doesn’t try to get out of the protective holds, they make his soul flutter.

 He can’t describe the emotion there though. Just that it makes his soul warm and fluttery while making his face feel hot. Blue thinks he likes it though. Yeah, he decides. He likes the new warm emotion.

______________________________

 

 Papy glares at the trio cuddling from outside the window. A growl leaves his throat as he teleports back home.

 How dare they steal what isn’t theirs.

He’ll have to fix that soon, he decides when he takes note of his Blue happily sighing and nuzzling into the duo cuddling him. 

 How pathetic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this today tbh, but i need to step up my game and give you guys better content! So please enjoy this chapter! (Did you guys know my birthday was 2 days ago, yet all i thought about was what the fook i could do with this story? I'm so cool >~


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter is shitty

 “No.” Papyrus says firmly to himself as he paces once again in the hall.

 “I can't do this. I don't  _ own _ him, he's his own damn person, he has his own goddamned rights.” Papyrus sighs deeply and punches the wall, the painted drywall breaking leaving a hole in it's place.

 “I-I need help.” He mumbles to himself, knowing nobody's going to hear him. He presses against the wall and slides down, extending his legs in front of him.

 “I-I should get help.”

 “I  _ need  _ to get help.”

 A dark emotion takes place of all the guilt in Papyrus soul as an even darker look erupts over his face.

 “I'm fine. I don't need anyone.” Papyrus decides, orange translucent tears building up in his sockets.

 “I have to take back what's mine.” Papyrus growls out. He teleports away.

**Phase one: Activated**

_______________________________

 

 “Pleeeeeaaaaaase?!” Blue asks Classic once more, his eyes to stars and laughing a little.

 Of course Classic was going to read the smaller one a bedtime story anyway, but he looks cute with his large star eyes, Classic just wanted to see them again, and not when they're forced.

 “Fiiiine. I  _ guess  _ I can.” Classic drawls out, making his words sound even lazier than normal.

 Blue struts a victorious pose and rushes up to Paps’ room, letting out his signature ‘mweh heh heh’ laugh behind him. He can almost instantly hear Paps and Blue start talking. 

 Classic can't help but to smile happily as he walks up the stairs to Paps’ room, already having the book in his hand.

 Classic pulls up the chair he keeps on Paps’ room and starts reading once the energetic duo settles themselves on the bright red race car bed.

__________________________

 

 “Boss you know that isn't gonna work!” Red exclaims, looking at Boss as if he said he was going to marry Jerry.

 “We won't know that until we try!” Boss retaliates. 

 “You  _ seriously  _ expect him to just go with it?” Red says, trying to calm his voice down.

 “Of course not, Sans! I'm not stupid! I know it'll take time but I will try!” Boss exclaims. He knows that Blue isn't going to welcome him with open arms, he  _ knows  _ it won't be easy or simplistic. But he has to try!

 “Boss, I.. I don't want to do it.” Red says after a few moments. “You saw Classic, he isn't gonna even let us close to Blue. There's no way we can help him.”

 “Fuck you, Sans! I’ll do this on my own!” Boss growls out as he storms up to his room, closing the door behind him.

 Frustrated tears gather in his eyes but he doesn't let them fall, he's acting like a fucking pussy, he thinks.

 Boss knows Blue won't forgive him, or trust him. And he knows he will always feel this soul wrenching guilt. But he needs to make sure nothing else bad can happen to Blue. He needs to protect him, from a distance of course. 

 Maybe he should try talking to Classic. Boss wasn't very good with words, but maybe his actions could speak for him.

 He outwardly winces at his thought and quickly pushes it aside. He needs a strategy, a plan.

 Boss doesn't need Sans to accomplish things, that much is already known.

____________________

 

 Blue pretends to be asleep for a while, waiting an extra hour just to be for sure. He opens his eyes and lazily glances around the room, his soul not shining nearly as brightly as before as dark thoughts and feeling crept up on Blue. He gently moves Paps’ arms from around his waist and slips on some clothes over his pajamas. With a last look at Paps’ he quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

 Blues shoulders slouch as he makes his way toward the kitchen, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 He's not gonna lie, some things have gotten a little better. But, some things have also gotten worse. Like the nightmares.

 Blue found a way out of them though, even if it wasn't the most pleasant.

 Blue uses his magic to get down the hidden bottle of Grillbys hardcore liquor. He doesn't waste a moment as he pops the cork off and takes a swig. The bottle isn't enough to get him drunk, but every little drop helps. Well, that's how Blue thinks of it.

______________________

 

 Blue wakes up tucked into Papyrus bed again. He always seems to wake up there, yet not have the slightest clue as to how. His bones ache. He decides to go back to sleep.

______________________

 

 Paps and Sans give each other another worried look. Yet again the pair clean up Blues mess as he sleeps. They don't want to mention it at the moment though, Classic is sure he'll get over it eventually and Paps thinks it's his way of coping.

 After a few moments of Papyrus shuffling around the kitchen making breakfast he stops and sighs deeply. He walks over to Classic and pulls him into a hug.

 Classic is used to the random acts of affection Paps gives so it isn't anything unusual until Paps pulls back with a conflicted look over his face.

 “Sans, I'm confused.” Paps’ voice is quiet, something  _ very _ unusual from the normally happy and energetic skeleton.

 “‘Bout what?” Classic asks him, a concerned look taking over his features.

 “About my feelings. I.. I don't understand them.” Papyrus continues, almost bashfully.

 After a long and confusing explanation the duo of brothers both confirmed their suspicions to themselves and the other.

 They both love the little Blueberry.

 Well that makes things difficult.

_____________

**_Part One:_ **

**_It seems as though my little pet has developed a slight problem. It's no bother though, it'll just make his suffering that much more enjoyable when he can't get his fix._ **

**** _ I don't want to do this, what the hell is wrong with me. I should help him, protect him, it's what he deserves. _

__ **_I can't wait to have him back in our little playroom, him whimpering below me and obeying my every wish. God, I miss his touch. I miss how his fingers, even when they're broken, would still find a way to make sure I'm pleased, as if it would help his case._ **

**** _ I don't miss it, what am I doing. I’ll stop myself.  _ _ I know I can fight it, I promise I can.  _

__ **_Phase Two will begin soon. I can't let those two bastards fix his soul. Though it'd be fun to break him all over again, he could escape much easier._ **

**_End Phase One._ **

**_-Pap_ ** _ yrus. _

 “I won't do it, I won't fucking do it, I can't fucking do it!” Papyrus screams, throwing the journal across his bedroom.

 As if a switch was flipped Papyrus freezes and a his dark smile returns. He starts laughing, and laughing, it turns evil. Even as tears stream down his cheeks, his sockets are dark and his insane laughter echoes out throughout the empty house.

 “ **Oh, this will be such fun~”** He manages to say around his laughter.

 The people of Snowdin haven't been around the skelebros house in weeks. Nor have they seen the Magnificent Sans roaming around offering anyone tacos. 

 As night falls over the town, no one hears the cries of Papyrus.

 Real cries. Filled with mourning and guilt, dread and loneliness.

 Papyrus likes these emotions, they're the only ones he can control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i know this ones shit, i've spent the day trying to rewrite it better but all my attempts have failed. Hopefully you find some joy in this chapter and Im always a slut for comments. Feel free to give me ideas/motivation/ect. in the comments below! I probably really freakin need it tbh XD


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU LOVE ME RIGHT

 “M-memories. Think of memories.” Papyrus mumbles to himself as he's balled up in the corner of Blues room, tears welled up in his eyes.

 He rests his head on his knees and breathes in a shaky breath.  _ If only he could control them. _

 Papyrus sobs out as he begins to remember the happier times with Blue.

 Like that time Papyrus convinced Blue to actually spend a few hours napping and cuddling on the couch. Along with that time Blue kept trying to wake up Papyrus with kisses and Papyrus pretended to be asleep because he couldn't get over the feeling of Blue pressed up against him. Oh, and the time Blue  _ actually  _ went to Muffets because he wanted Papyrus and himself to sing karaoke together. 

 A small smile is on Papyrus’ face as the tears start to stop.

 “ **Get over yourself, bitch. He’ll never be the same with you~”** The shadow figure speaks from somewhere in the room, causing Papyrus to wince.

 “I- I didn’t-”

 “ **Oh? But you did! Don’t you remember?”** The figure purrs out while switching Papyrus’ thoughts.

 Papyrus’ tears come back and his smile quickly drops.

 The first time he had to watch with his sockets as  _ his  _ hands caused Blue to cry out in pain. The first time  _ his _ voice taunts Blue with evil words that the young one should never hear. The first time  _ he  _ rapes his brother.

__ The shadow continues to weaken Papyrus before striking. Papyrus’ eyes flash brightly before a dark smirk covers his face.

 “ **Let's start phase two, hm?”**

Papyrus continues to fight against the invisible force holding him hostage in his own mind. He’s never stopped fighting it.

_____________________________________

 

 Boss groans to himself and leaves his room, looking around for Red. Though he hates to admit it, he needs to apologize. The two of them need to work together for this, neither one could complete the task alone.

 Boss looks around the living room and kitchen first, before deciding to check Reds room.

 Boss knocks on the door, a new rule they established after.. everything happened. When he hears a grunt of acknowledgement, Boss opens the door and faces Red, his gloved hands resting on his hip bones, a stern look over his face. Red lazily raises his head from his pillow to look at him.

 “Sans, I know how much you think i'm being stupid, but i can assure you my plan is completely logical.” Boss starts, the stern look on his face flickering to a soft look every once in awhile.

 “‘m pretty sure i made that obvious.” Red trails off, the lazy look still over his face.

 Boss curses under his breath and decides to take a different approach.

 “Then let's think up of something new. The both of us. I’m..” Boss clears his throat and looks away from Red. “I’m willing to compromise here.”

 Red perks up slightly in interest.  _ This is new. _

 “He won't ever trust us again.” Red mentions, looking for any change in expression from his Boss.

 “I know.” Boss says bluntly, his gaze returning to Reds.

 “He probably hates us.” Red pushes.

 “I know.”

 “This will probably backfire somehow. We could get hurt.” Red says, raising a brow.

 “For what we’ve done i will accept it as karma.”

 Red gets a small smile for a moment, his gaze turning to the ceiling.. His brother is so cool. As the smile drops he sighs and gets out of bed.

 “You start cooking, i’ll start thinking on the couch.” Red says, a tone of guilt in his voice that he hopes isn’t noticeable.

 Boss almost scoffs, but as his brother actually starts helping, he makes his way to the kitchen, eyes burning with passion.

_________________________________

 

 Blue remembers telling the undertale brothers he’d be home in time for dinner, but as he sits in the snow, surrounded by countless empty bottles of booze, he knows it's a lie.

 Blue was only supposed to go on a walk to take his mind off of everything, to try and lose some of the dark thoughts. It seemed to have work for the first half-hour. Until the voices started screaming, reminding him of how worthless he is. How his only purpose is to please other, hoe he doesn’t matter, how his existence isn’t necessary because there is always someone better, someone who actually deserves kindness and hospitality. Blue has to agree with his own thoughts there.

 Blue drunkenly looks at the vast amount of trees around him. On a hunch he figured the same old shack he had in his universe could be in this one too, he’s happy he followed the hunch. Though this one's in much better condition, he doesn't mind. 

 Blue stands up and somehow manages to walk into the shack, closing the door behind him. His legs are wobbly, his hands are shaking, his bones ache and his soul pulses with pain.

 He had been doing so well. He hadn’t drunk any alcohol in a week, but of course something had to happen.

 Blue had a dream. An amazing, wonderful dream. It was Blue and Papy and they were  _ happy. _

 Blue tears up as he recalls the dream.

_________________________________

 

_  “P-papy! N-no!” Blue laughs out, half-heartedly fighting back as Papy places kisses all over his face, tickling him in the process. _

_  “Hmm.. Do i have to?” Papy lazily looks up from his place. _

_  Blue was laying against his couch's arm as Papy lays on his sternum, his skull resting on Blues tummy. Papys’ arms are thrown over Blues hips lazily, hands resting under Papys head. Papy leans up and continues placing sweet little kisses on Blues skull. _

_  “Y-yes! I need to go patrol!” Blue exclaims, yet stops fighting against the kisses as a bright blue blush rests on his cheeks. Blue continues giggling softly as Papy nuzzles his collar bone affectionately.  _

_  Blue is used to the affection. Papy has been asking for it more, sometimes in his sleep mumbling about how much it helps with something. Blue is always willing to help his brother, so he always accepts. Blue can't deny how much he enjoys it either. _

_  Papy looks up at him, eyes half-lidded sleepily as he pouts at Blue. _

_  “Cuddle?” His voice is deeper from how tired he is, which causes Blue to blush at the tone. _

_  “B-but i have to-” Blue tries. _

_  “Cuuuuuddle?” Papy asks again, dragging out the word as he nuzzles Blues neck, holding Blue impossibly tighter. _

_  “O-okay..” Blue decides as Papy let's out a happy hum and flops the two of them over. Now Papys’ head rests against the arm of the couch, his legs going over the other arm. Blue lays on Papys sternum, his arms wrapped around his neck as Papys’ arms are wrapped tightly around Blues waist. _

_  The pair falls asleep within 5 minutes of their playful banter.  _

_ _________________________________________ _

 

 A pang of sadness hits Blue when he realizes the dream was actually a memory. Blue flops himself onto the bed of the shack, staring at the wall as he balls up into himself. 

 Blue knows he wasn’t worth what his brother made him up to be. He isn’t magnificent. He is useless. As Blue passes out, the alcohol finally catching up to him, he has one last thought.

_ I miss Papy. _

_ _________________________________________ _

 

 Classic and Paps weren’t worried at first. They don’t really understand how Blue feels, so it’s okay for him to take extra long walks, even if they make him a little late.

 After 10 minutes Paps decides to start with dinner anyway, Blue would surely return later.

 After dinner is finished the brothers decide to wait another 10 minutes for Blue to come through the door, spouting apologies for being late. Except Blue doesn’t.

 The duo decide to eat, leaving out a plate for Blue, he’s probably messing around with Paps’ puzzles and doesn’t realize how late it’s gotten.

 20 minutes after dinner both Classic and Paps decide to go looking for Blue. Blue said he was going to walk through Snowdins forest, so it makes it a bit easier since they have an idea of where to look.

 Paps decides to look through the puzzles, taking his time as he goes through every one of them. He’s disappointed when he can’t find Blue; none of the puzzles have been touched. Paps moves to look through the left side of the forest, knowing Classic is looking through the right side.

 After hours, when it's too dark to even see, the duo both meet back up at home, no results having turned up.

 “Sans, where could he be?” Paps asks, knowing he won’t get an answer.

 Classic is about to reassure him before he remembers the shack he uses for his heats. Blue may have found it.

 “Hold that thought.” Classic tells Paps before arriving in front of the shack.

 Classic uses his magic to light up the area around him. The light hits the pile of glass bottle outside the shack in the snow and Classic rushes forward to see if it's what he’s looking for.

 It isn’t Blue, but Classic at least knows Blue is here due to the vast amount of liquor bottles. With a weight relieved from his shoulders he walks in the shack with a relieved smile on his face.

 Imagine how disappointing it was to realize Blue  _ was  _ there. His black bandana rests on the bed, yet Blue himself isn’t.

 Classic frantically grasps the bandana, hoping to feel the presents of magic from whoever was here with Blue.

 When Classic realizes who he’s dealing with, an acidic burn settles in his mouth. 

_ This is magic he knows all too well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST CHUGGED LIKE 3 ENERGY DRINKS SO I'MMA SPEND ALL NIGHT WRITING. I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST, I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED AS SHIT LATELY AND COULDN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING, BUT IM WORKING HARD NOW TO MAKE UP FOR IT! Now, in a much nicer manner than before, i am a huge comment slut, so feel free to comment below any thought/ideas/opinions you have, or even just start up a random conversation, I'm a nice person, i swear cx.  
> I hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2,300+ words brah.

_ ‘Souls are very.. odd. They are everything you are, yet not at the same time. They are who you are and who you want to be, all at once. Most monsters are already who they want to be, and they achieve that by simply being themselves.  _

_  However, that isn’t always the case. _

_  Sometimes a person is conflicted. They can’t decide on who they want to be, they can’t figure out who they are, and because they don’t know, their soul is even more confused. Their soul has nothing to help it mold into who they are. So, the conflicted soul decides on it's own. Sometimes the change is instant, sometimes the change is gradual. The soul simply halves into two sections. Good, and evil. They typical yin-yang sort of ordeal, but it gets complicated. _

_  Dark emotions always seem to outshine the happier ones, they normally arrive before the greater ones. And when a person used to the dark emotions, they don't fight against them. They unintentionally, or not in some cases, welcome the emotions with open arms. _

_  A soul is who you are and who you want to be. So when a mind decides to allow its thoughts to flow directly to the soul after being confused for so long, the soul splits. Making two halves of a whole person.’ _

__ Papyrus lazily reads the excerpt of notes before tossing them away. This isn’t what he’s looking for. 

 Papyrus continues searching through his shed looking for his favorite item. He’ll find it eventually.

 When he pulls out a medium sized baby blue collar he hums in content, walking out of the shed and locking the door behind him.

_______________________________________

 

 “Boss, okay, no offense or anything, but this was  **not** apart of the fucking plan!” Red calls out as he paces along in front of the couch where a passed out Blue rests.

 “Tell me something i don’t fucking know, Sans.” Boss growls out from the kitchen, angrily yet carefully making some soup for Blue.

 “Holy shit, Boss, Classic is **_so_** gonna kill us.” Red says as he continues his pacing.

 “Classic aside from Blue is surely the most reasonable of all of us, i’m sure he’ll at least give us a moment to elaborate.” Boss replies easily as he continues his effective angry cooking session. 

 Red continues to freak out while keeping an eye on Blue to make sure he’s okay. Boss continues his cooking as he thinks over what will inevitably happen and about what had previously happened. 

 The goal was to simply check up on Blue, to make sure he wasn’t hurt and that Classic and Paps were taking care of him. They, as in Red and Boss, planned on hanging out at the old shack in the forest that was in every universe. So imagine their surprise when they see Papy sitting beside Blue, a dark look over his face as he watches Blues breathing, all of them inside the shack.

 Boss had acted purely on instinct and was quick to grab Blue the split moment before Red teleports them out of that situation. 

 Boss sighs to himself as his brow furrows in thought. He honestly had no clue what to do when Classic did arrive, or even when. Only 20 minutes have passed since they had brought Blue here. Boss can only hope that Blue continues resting until Classic arrives. Then Classic can take Blue and Boss can try to fight the urge to vomit from the guilt that would pool in his stomach. This only makes Boss ponder as to why the hell he is even making soup for Blue.

 A loud groan is heard from the living room.

 “Sans, please tell me that was you.” Boss says, a hint of playfulness in his tone. He knows no one could wake up that quickly after drinking so much.

 “Boss, it wasn't me.” Red's voice is softer, as if trying to make sure Blue stays asleep.

 “Well fuck.” Boss mumbles as he pours the soup into a bowl, grabbing a spoon before cautiously making his way to the living room. Boss sets the steaming bowl on the coffee table.

 Boss watches as Blue fidgets around a bit before slowly opening his eyes. His body tenses up, bracing for the onslaught of attacks Blue will send.

 Except he doesn’t attack. Blue only stares at the duo blankly. Guilt ebbs it's way through all of Boss’ emotions.

 Blue looks down at himself before looking back to the duo.

 “Are you taking your time for once?” Blue asks, his voice devoid of any emotion, but there’s still sadness in his eyes.

 Boss looks at him confused. What kind of question is that?

 “What?” Boss asks, his voice almost as confused as he feels.

 Blue starts looking confused, too.

 “Usually I’m already tied up by now. And my clothes are still on.” Blues voice takes a fearful tone. “W-wait, where’s Papyrus?” Blues sitting up now, his fists holding the fabric of his pants like a lifeline as he looks at his lap.

 Does.. Does Blue think he’s dreaming? 

 “Blue, you’re awake.” Boss tells Blue, his voice softer than normal, though still gruff.

 “I know that I- This isn’t a dream?” Blue asks looking up at the pair of brothers fearfully. Boss’ soul fills with guilt.

 “No, ‘s’not.” Red says, looking away from Blue. Even Boss can hear the guilt in his voice and see it in his eyes.

 “You.. You aren’t touching me? I-I don’t know what to do. This is new. I-is Papyrus coming back, too? Why am i not tied up? You always tie me up. A-and you blindfold me. That's the rule.” Blue says quickly, his breathing turning into forced gulps of air. Blues hands start shaking and his soul thrums painfully in his chest. “I-I don’t understand.” Blue mumbles quietly, scooting into the farthest corner away from the brothers as he can, taking glances at them every now and again.

 Boss looks at Blue, openly allowing his expression to fall.  _ He _ caused this. It’s all  _ his _ fault. All because he wanted to have  _ fun _ . Tears prickle at his eyes, the sensation causing him to scowl at himself. How could he have done such a thing? To Blue?  _ Blue? _ The one who always came over to Boss’ house to have random sleepovers in the name of friendship. The one who always made Papy bring them tacos that didn’t actually taste like shit. The one who seemed to brighten up the everlasting darkness of the world he lives in? 

 Boss walks backwards, his back eventually hitting the wall. He slides down, keeping his legs extended as he rests his arms in his lap.

 Boss used to call Red a fuckup a lot. Boss decides that’s not true; He’s the only fuckup here afterall.

 Boss looks at the floor.

 There is so much  _ guilt _ in the air. So much  _ grief _ for an innocence that was taken. So much  _ sadness _ for a soul that wasn’t meant to be broken. So much  _ pain  _ given to someone who never deserved such a thing.

 “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so goddamn sorry.” That's.. That's Reds voice. It's weak and trembling, but it’s his voice. Not even Boss has ever heard Red sound so.. defeated.  

 “I never should have- It’s all my fault- I didn’t- I-” Red speaks slowly, but he can't find the words to finish each statement.

 Reds eyes are filled with unshed tears, but Red knows he doesn’t have the right to cry. He doesn’t  _ deserve  _ too. Not after is was his fault. It’s all his goddamn fault and he knows he can’t do a damn thing in the world that will even come close to making up for his sins. He doesn’t  _ deserve  _ Blues forgiveness but Red doesn’t know any other way to express his sorrow, his guilt for what he’s done.

 Red continues speaking, though he doesn’t make any sense. His words slur into each other as his jaw quivers. His sentences join and jumble with each other in a mixed array of words and heartfelt apologies.

 Boss wants to say something, anything really, but his throat is closed up.

___________________________________

 

 Blue is.. Pretty fucking scared honestly. Why are they guilty? They don’t need to be, Blue knows he deserves this. He never understood why, still doesn’t, but he knows he’s only made to be used. That's all he seems to remember.

 “I.. I don’t understand.” Blue speaks up after a moment. “You don’t need to feel like that. There’s no reason to.”

 Blue cowers slightly when Boss’ head snaps up after he finishes speaking.

 “No reason? Blue, look at yourself. Think back to before we interfered with any of this shit. You  _ were happy. _ You weren’t downright  _ afraid  _ of us, of your brother-” Blue flinches slightly at the mention of Papyrus. “Blue we  _ broke _ you.” Boss concludes, noting how Blue winced at the mention of his brother.

 “That’s okay though. I deserve it.” Blue says, his voice sounding confused. He is confused honestly. Why are they trying to fight him on this?

 “Blue, if you deserve anything it's to be served on diamond platters by the King himself! You deserve to be happy, to have a family, to be  _ loved! _ ” Boss shouts, causing Blue to jump slightly. 

 “We took away your happy ending, tore apart your family, caused you to  _ hate _ us, and you’re gonna sit there with a straight face and tell me you  _ deserve _ it?” Red joins in.

 Blue squints his eyes shut as his body trembles harder, his soul starting to ache more. The ache grows into a dull pain, the dull pain grows into a sharp stinging sensation.

 Tears fall down Blues face as he clutches his chest tightly, whimpering to himself. Blue manages to ball into himself more, trying to get the pain to just  _ stop. _ Blue tries to take in large breaths of air, but he can hardly manage his shallow breathing as it is. The whimpers turn into quiet sobs as Blue claws at his chest slightly, trying to ebb away the pain. As Blue continues to panic, the pain seems to grow.

 “Blue..?” Red asks, eyeing the other suspiciously. 

 “H-hurts.” Blue manages to wheeze out around his sobs that are quickly growing in volume.

 Reds mind is overflowing with thoughts of what's wrong with Blue before realization flashes across his eyes.  _ Blues soul.  _

__ Reds eyes widen as he slowly makes his way towards Blue, holding his hands in front of him in a show of peace when he notices Blue opening an eye to watch him. The two didn’t notice Boss slowly ease closer in worry of what was happening.

 “Blue, i can make it stop.” Red tells Blue softly. 

 Blue looks up at him questioningly, with one eye, his other still shut in pain. 

 “I.. I need to see your soul, Blue. You could be dusting yourself from the inside, you have to let me help, just this once.” Red pleads softly.

 Blue wants to fight back, anything. He doesn’t trust them, not at all. If they have any ill-intent they could kill Blue regardless. A wave of intense pain overrides Blues thoughts. Blue slowly and cautiously pulls his soul out, despite the pain, he cups it protectively in his hands. This is the only thing he has they haven’t touched. As the pain continues to grow, Blue crys out softly and hesitantly hold his soul in front of him, ready for Red to take.

________________________________

 

 Boss and Red both gasp at it’s condition. How is Blue not already dusted? Cracks scatter across the surface, the actual soul is bent out of shape slightly, much like a poorly drawn heart, the color is a blue so dull you’d think it to simply be white without actually inspecting.

 Red frantically warms up his magic, his eye lighting up, as he gently grasps the weak soul in his hands. Red uses his magic to bind the soul together, to keep the cracks from becoming crevices. It won’t repair the mental damage at all, but it will keep the soul from breaking.

 Pretty quickly Boss joins Red, hands tenderly holding the soul, transferring as much healing magic into it as possible.

_________________________________

 

 Blue is used to someones magic being  _ in _ or around him, but he has never had magic transferred directly to his soul. Blue is anxious yet in too much pain to care at the same time.

 As soon as the magic hits Blues soul, the pain just  _ stops. _ Blue gasps at the foreign yet oddly satisfying sensations. He can  _ feel  _ his soul brighten up, even if his emotions don't really change. He  _ relishes  _ in the feeling, the odd serenity of it all, the  _ peace. _

 And when Boss adds his magic, Blue thinks his goal of dying happy isn’t so farfetched at all. His feelings are all jumbled up, but in the moment there isn’t anything bad and it's so  _ perfect _ . It's even slightly pleasurable.

 After a while, the sensations stop. Boss and Red pull away, looking at Blue, worry clearly etched onto their faces.

 Blue let's out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and just giggles. He’s smiling to himself, he can feel his eyes turn to bright blue stars as he gently cups his soul. It's beautiful, he finds himself thinking for once. The cracks light up with an amazing shade of lilac, the souls dull color brightened up, a shiny baby blue taking it's place. 

 Blue just feels so  _ happy,  _ so energetic with nothing to do, so  _ powerful _ . 

_ And it's fucking amazing. _

 “Are.. Are you okay?” Boss asks slowly, unable to take his eyes away from Blues soul.

 “I-I-I'm AMAZING!” Blue shouts out joyously still holding his soul tenderly.

 “WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?” Classic shouts, staring at the display before him.

 Blue lies in the corner of the couch, his soul out of his chest. Red sitting beside of Blue, but turned to face him, and Boss standing beside Red.

 “I SWEAR I CAN EXPLAIN!” Boss shouts back in a panic, holding his arms up in a show of mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU HATE ME YET? (Im always a comment slut, i will be for the rest of my fucking life, so please grace me by leaving one below whether it be an opinion/thoughts/ideas/ect. I'm friendly, i swear!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit

 “You can explain?! It looks pretty fucking obvious to me!” Classic yells, a glare that could kill on his face as he walks towards the underfell bros, his magic swirling in his socket.

 Classic would have killed them, without a doubt, if it wasn't for the shriek of Blueberry. It wasn’t just any shriek though, it was fearful. The kind Classic will hear in the earliest hours of the morning and sometimes late at night. He  _ hates _ that shriek.

 Without much thought Classic turns toward Blue, not bothering to replace the glare on his face. It’d be impossible to just push all the anger aside, anyway.

 

___________________________________________________

 

_ ‘The look. He has the fucking look. I-I don’t understand. What? Why is he so angry? He wouldn’t do anything, right?’  _ Blue thinks to himself, instant panic and fear taking over any previous emotions he felt. Blue doesn’t even notice his soul violently beating within his grasp. Blue also doesn't notice how the beautiful colors simply fade to a dull, dark, black.

 “Classic, stop!” 

 Blue can hear Red yell, but he doesn’t let it process. He literally  _ can’t  _ process it. Blues mind is racing, he can’t focus on any one thing. The only thing he can really comprehend is an overwhelming fear, the need to just get away.

 “Blue, you ne-” Boss softly speaks up, clearly wanting to help before he is interrupted by Classic.

 “Don’t you fucking do it!” Classic yells, pushing Boss and causing him to take a few steps back.

 “STOP!” Blue yells, his magic and emotions out of control, not that the magic was really an issue. “Y-you don’t need to be mad at them! Th-they helped, see?” At the thought of the glorious and amazing act, Blue hesitantly holds his soul up for Classic to see. An odd sense of uneasiness crawls up his spine, but he easily ignores it.

 “It’s healed now, right? Nothings wrong!” Though so much emotion is behind Blues tone, it's quiet. He’s not used to this. Blue gets told what to do and he does it, he doesn't complain or disagree because that always makes things even worse.

 Blue glances at his soul, now pulsing with joyous emotion despite the slight color change that makes his panic obvious. Blue forces himself to meet the eyes of the others.

 Classic still looks pissed off. Majorly. However, he’s not glaring anymore, he doesn’t have the look. Blue let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

 Boss and Red both look worried for some reason Blue doesn’t understand. Why would they be worried? Nothing’s wrong!

 Blue returns his gaze to Classic, the two instantly starting a stare down. Neither would look away. Blue feels.. Gah, something! God, he just wants to understand!

 “I..” Blue starts slowly, “I want to understand. I want to be able to just  _ know _ . Y-you get so angry at me, but i don’t know what i did wrong. Pa-” Blue instantly freezes up at the mere thought of  _ him.  _ Blue looks back at his soul. He likes it now. It comforts him. “Nobody taught me.” Blue finishes softly. 

 Classic looks away from everyone, running his palms over his face in an effort to calm down. Though it doesn’t work, as his hands clench into fists as soon as he drops them to his sides. He doesn’t want to scare Blueberry, but he also wants to beat the motherfucking shit out of those other bitches.

 Classic takes a deep breath, feigning calmness by unclenching his fists slowly, as to not alarm Blue. Classic turns his gaze over to Boss.

 “How did he get here?” Classic asks, crossing his arms tightly and shifting so his focus is completely on Boss and nobody else. His voice is smooth, calm, and demanding.

 “We were on our way to see you, actually.” Boss starts, clearing his throat. “Why isn’t important at the moment. We ended up in the heat shack, it  _ is _ the most secluded spot in Snowdin afterall.” Boss continues, bringing his arms up to his chest and crossing them.

 “We rushed inside, a storm was brewing and we didn't want to get caught up in that shit. Sure, bottles were scattered everywhere, most of them being Grllbz famous liqueur, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was Papy standing over Blue with a twisted look over his face, like he was conflicted. He looked back at us with a dark smirk before i grabbed Boss and got out of there. He grabbed Blue.” Red continues on, trying to quickly finish so he could ‘ignore’ Blues flinch at the mention of his brother.

 Boss looks over a Blue, only from the corner of his eye so he wouldn’t attract too much attention. He looked awful. Blue has dark marks underneath his eyes, which are now a dark abyss. Despite being a skeleton, he doesn't fill up his clothes like he used too. His bones are chipped in some places too, Boss realizes while looking at his arms. With a sigh, Boss returns his attention to Classic.

 “No one got hurt, and certainly not by our hands.” Boss concludes the brief explanation. He easily acknowledges the piearce of guilt that rummages his soul when he hears Classic mutter ‘this time’. Not that he can go against it. Boss hardly knows himself anymore.

____________________________________________________

 

 “ _ He was in the room? What was he gonna do? Am i not safe there? Obviously, or else he wouldn’t be there. I’m so stupid. I fuck everything up, no wonder i can’t get a break. It’s not like i deserve one anyway, with how pathetic i am and such. What.. What if i wasn’t even ali-’  _ Blues thought process is cut off by Red.

 “What?” Reds voice isn’t loud, hardly above a whisper.

 Something within Blue instantly makes him want to respond. Blue protectively places his soul within his chest and looks up at Red, confused.  

 Just as Red opens his mouth up to begin speaking, Classic let's out a slur of harsh words towards Boss. Blue can’t make them out, but the yelling is just too fucking loud. AS Boss starts yelling back, Red gets himself involved to stand up for him. Blue doesn’t understand anything at the moment and can barely hear himself think.

 Blue curls into himself, reaching his arms up to cover the sides of his skull, where his ears would be. It doesn’t stop the yelling, but for some reason he likes the comfort he gets from the position. It somehow makes him feel safe, and oddly enough, somehow makes the yelling seem more distant.  _ But it’s still way too fucking loud.  _

 ‘ _ Why is this such a big deal anyway? It’s only a little, okay maybe a lot, of magic! Why are they overreacting so much? It’s only  _ **_him._ ** ’ Blue ponders quietly as he focuses on trying to ignore the sounds, though it only seems to make it worse.

 No one in the room seems to notice Blue. Nor do they notice any of his frightful shaking and panicked glances. The tears pooling in Blues dark eyes spill out over his cheeks as he watches everyone's threatening postures. 

 It’s kinda funny honestly. That just the way someone can stand can send Blue over the edge in fear. In a shear panic. How something as simple as the turn of a head, or a look in the eyes can send him into a state of so much emotion that he quite literally shuts down. He doesn’t even want to try and process what _seeing_ **_him_** would even be like.

 It’s only Blue anyway, why do they care so much?

 “Stop,” Blue speaks, voice not even above a whisper. 

 But nothing happens.

 “Stop,” Blue says, his voice a mere whisper drowned out easily by words of hatred and spite.

 But nothing happens.

 “Stop.”

 But nothing happens.

 “WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!” Blue shrieks.

 The room is noiseless. Until Blue speaks up again, of course.

 “J-just shut the fuck up ok-okay?! I’m f-fine!” Blue himself knows he is anything except fine, but he’s noticed that the others ease up when he says it. Does that count as a lie? Probably.

 Blue takes a deep breath and uncurls from his ball. He quickly wipes away any tears, though it doesn't stop more from coming. Why can’t he just stop fucking crying.

 “Goddamnit!” Blue calls out angrily to himself, a frustrated look glazing over his features. “I’m fine! This doesn’t have to be such a big deal!” 

 Everyone could clearly see Blue was the complete opposite of fine, and no one wanted to say it out loud. Red got a pained look over his face. He really doesn’t want to do it, but.. What if it helps?

 “Blue, you should calm down a little, okay? No more yelling.” Red says softly, his voice sounding smoother than normal.

 Blues body seems to react before his mind. His tears stop, his shaking eases away, he doesn't feel the need to just scream at someone for no reason. He feels.. Calm.

 “Don’t do that, that’ll make it worse!” Classic exclaims, glaring at Red.

 “I don’t know about you, but he seems pretty okay now! Thanks for being sure.” Red sasses back, glaring, before giving Blue a patient smile.

_ ‘Huh,’  _ Blue notes,  _ ‘theres that nice feeling again.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit half assed this, i'm sorry. I’ll probably update tomorrow since this is so short and shit. Ugh i'm shit. I’m also a comment Slut though, so keep that in mind haha *dies*  
> I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶i̶e̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ ̶i̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶?̶?̶


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuvk

 Boss calmly clamps his teeth together, “Classic, a word in the kitchen please?”His words come out harsher than intended but it doesn’t matter.

 Classic seems like he is going to protest, but once he notices Blue’s wide and slightly fearful eyes, he sighs and complies.  Blue’s patient smile seems to stay on his face. He drifts away from the conversation between everyone else in the room, being lot in his own pleasing thoughts. He feels so calm. He feels  _ happy _ . He doesn’t feel out of place or random bouts of dread for what is to come. No more numbness.

 Blue pulls out of his thoughts and notices everyone is watching him, causing his face to flush of embarrassment. Boss and Red had calm smiles on their faces, happy smiles even. Classic seems slightly annoyed, but still calm.

 “I-I’m okay. M-maybe a little panicked, but still o-okay.” Blue speaks up softly, looking into everyone's eyes for a moment before awkwardly looking back down to his hands.

 “Let’s go home, aye Blue?” Classic asks, his voice sounding tired as he sends a glare towards the Underfell bro’s. “Pap is worried sick.”

 For some reason, the thought of leaving the underfell bro’s filled Blue with a sudden ping of pain and dread.

 “N-no!” Blue answers quickly, panicking once again before taking a breath to calm himself. “I-I don’t want to leave them.” He adds quietly.

 Red gets a shameful look over his face and looks away from the group. He hate the fact that those few words Blue said seem to make his heart flutter. Bos must feel it too, because he gets the same shameful look over his face and look to Red for whatever reason.

 Classics face hardens slightly, “Oh. Okay then. We’ll just stay here then.”

 Red’s face contorts to confusion, “Wait, why do  _ you _ need to be here too?” He asks, looking over to Classic while crossing his arms together tightly.

 Classic looks personally offended at those words, glaring harshly at Red. “Because I don’t trust you to be anywhere near Blue, whether It’s with someone else there or not. Especially in this universe.”

 Red growls under his breath at the first accusation, but even he can’t deny the second one, regardless if he’d give his life to protect Blue from today onward.

  
  
  


 Blue clears his throat once Classic and Boss leave the room. The silence is awkward with only Red and himself in the room, but it’s still oddly comfortable. Blue can’t dent the fact that his soul seems to spark up to like when Red or Boss is around now, and he hasn’t decided if he likes it all that much yet.

 Red clears his throat, “Soo.. feeling any better?” Red’s voice is soft, genuinely concerned, despite how awkward he feels.

 Blue nods, his own soul warming at the thought that someone actually cares of his well being for once, causing a baby blue flush on his cheeks.

 “Y-yeah,” Blue says honestly, “A lot better.”

 Red smiles slightly and nods. “What’s gotcha all flustered an’ blue?” Red asks, smirking slightly though he really didn’t know.

 Blue blushes more, out of embarrassment. “U-uhm, what’s ‘flustered’?”

 Red seems shocked for a moment, thinking Blue is messing with him until Red notices the serious look over Blue’s face. Oh, that and the confusion radiating from Blue’s soul.

 “It’s when you feel warm all over,” Red starts, “usually because of someone or something. It’s when your breathing picks up or stops completely, because something you saw or something that just happened leaves your soul feeling excited for more, yet also leaves it feeling shy.”

 Blue makes a little ‘ooh’ noise as a show of understanding. Blue blushes darker, ‘ _ Huh, he sounds… something when he talks like that.’  _ Blue thinks, not exactly knowing what he sounds like, just knowing it leaves him.. Flustered.

 “WHAT??” Boss suddenly yells from the kitchen, rushing over to where Red is and pouncing on him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

 “Bad mutt!!!” Boss yells as the two fall, Red struggling to catch his balance.

 “Boss what tHE FUCK?!” Red yells.

 Classic is left in the kitchen genuinely confused as Blue bursts out into tear inducing laughter.

 The tangled duo stop their childs play of fighting and look over at Blue trying to contain his laughter with goofy smiles on their faces. Once the duo look back at each other however..

 Boss smacks Red across the skull, not too harshly, but enough to get a point across. Red growls and reaches a hand up to hold his skull.

 “What the fuck, bro.” Red says, extraordinarily calm.

 “Watch what you think about!” Boss exclaims, getting up and dusting himself off before crossing his arms.

 Red glares at Boss, a light red hue on his face as he continues tending to his not so hurt skull/ Classic, who was standing at the kitchen door, looking at the duo of idiots and Blue laughing, is confused.

 “Wait, you hear one anothers thoughts?” Classic casually brings up as Blue calms down, whipping tears of laughter from his face.

 Boss nods, “Anyone can hear the thoughts of whomever they connect their souls to. It’s like a lightswitch, you can turn it on or off whenever.”

 Blue is curious, not knowing much about souls, or really anything you normally learn from older beings.

 “So, you both can hear my thoughts?” Blue asks curiously.

 “Well, I can hear them clearly. No static, perfectly fine as if you were talking,” Red begins to talk, “Boss can’t though. Since more of my magic went into healing your soul, it’s favored by me. Boss can only hear whispers, underneath static.” Red finishes.

 Classic mumbles something under his breath and Blue gets stars in his sockets.

 “That’s so cool!” Blue exclaims.

  
  


 Back in Underswap, Papyrus isn’t doing so well. With tears and rips in his clothes, dark circles underneath his sockets and a now distant pain in his soul. 

 Papyrus roams the streets of Snowdin, smirking as everyone has learned to keep their distance from him. The world looks so lively with it's bright blue skies and sunny days, but once Papyrus leaves his home, everyone else returns to theirs.

 Alphys once tried to enter the underswap home, in an attempt to find, and help, Blue, but she only left with less of her tail than she arrived with.

 No one new has entered Snowdin. No one has left either.

 Well…

 Not alive anyway.

 : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooooOOoOoOOooooooo  
> Hi.  
> It's, uh, it's been awhile.  
> Thank you for all of the motivation I have received.  
> This story is no longer discontinued.  
> The author is back bitchessssssss


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thinking can be both good and bad.

Blue lazily strolls through the downstairs of the house. All of the others are upstairs talking or something of the sort, but Blue is so bored.

_ ‘They don’t need you’  _ A tiny voice seems to whisper to Blue. He’s used to this, so he shakes it off.

_ ‘They’re gonna leave you too.’ _

 “No they’re not.” Blue whispers to himself as he lifts his hands to grip the black shirt he’s wearing. (Borrowed from Red of course.)

_ ‘You don’t know that. Afterall, here you are, all by yourself.’  _

__ “They’re doing big people stuff.” Blue mumbles, going to the living room and sitting on the couch. He grabs a pillow and holds it close to his chest.

 His chest is starting to hurt again.

 ‘ _ You’re pathetic. You were so happy earlier, now you’re gonna ruin everyone's moods with your sadness. And it’ll be all your fault. Just like everything else. It’s your fault, you broke Pappy. You ruined him by saying no. How could you?’ _

__ “I-i didn’t want to th-though.” Blue whispers, tears beginning to pool is his now dark sockets. “I didn’t do anything.”

_ ‘Sure. Whatever you gotta tell yourself, slut.’ _

__ Blue begins to cry softly. It must really be his fault if his own mind is thinking it. That’s how it works right? Blue doesn’t know. Maybe they really don’t need him. I mean, it’d make sense. Blue is always constantly beside one of them, that’s gotta be annoying to them right? Maybe he should just try killi-

 “BLUE! Uh-h Hi.” Red says seemingly out of nowhere with a panicked look in his face.

 Blue’s mood seems to lift a bit.

 “Hi Red,” Blue says with a small smile, wiping his tears away quickly.

 “You okay there?” Red asks, his voice softer than usual.

_ ‘You’ll annoy them with the truth, whore.’ _

__ “Y-yeah! Th-there was a really sad commercial on.” Blue says, motioning to the TV which was luckily on.

 “Eh, you’ll get used to them after a while.” Red says, not worrying too much about it anymore.

 “Uh, how was the big people talk?” Blue asks, looking at the Tv.

 “Ah, ya know, boring, all that shit.” Red lazily replies.

 “Bitch, you said you were going to the bathroom.” Classic calls as he descends from the stairs and toward the pair.

 “I was, I just didn’t add that I wasn’t coming back.” Red snarkily replies as he smirks.

 Blue giggles to himself, Classic smiles at him and walks over.

 “I know ya don’t really wanna leave, but Pap is probably really worried.” Classic tells Blue, a fake sad expression over his features.

 “I know. I guess I can go back now. I need to apologize to him.” Blue hides his sad expression with a small smile.

 After bidding goodbye to Red and Boss, Classic sends Blue and himself home, where Pap is waiting with a sad expression that instantly shifts as he notices the duo.

 “Blue!” He says happily, hugging him.

 

____________________________________

 

 Red sighs as he paces in the living room, his mind buzzing with thoughts.

 “What's on your mind?” Boss asks out of curiosity.

 “Blue.” Red replies, noticing the glare that Boss sends him.

 “WHAT DID I SA-” Boss starts before Red cuts him off.

 “NOT LIKE THAT YOU FUCK.” Red exclaims as he glares at Boss, who is sitting on the couch.

 “Earlier today, when we were upstairs. His thoughts went sorrow.” Red starts explaining.

 “Didn’t I tell you not to listen in on his thoughts?” Boss says calmly.

 “I know, but you should have listened. He feels so much more different than he’s acting, Boss. He’s so outta it. He’s not himself. Boss, he’s thought about killing himself 2 times within an hour.” Red says sorrowfully.

 Boss gets a slightly shocked expression, despite not really being too much surprised. The only real surprise is the fact that Blue even knows what suicide is. He wouldn’t actually do anything though, right?

 “I’m sure it’ll be okay. He just needs some time. We can accept that, and we’ll give him as much as he needs.” Boss decides for the both of them, to which Red nods. Red doesn’t really seem interested in that though.

 Red sighs, his own thoughts beginning to dim. Red teleports to his room, flopping into bed instantly. He decides to change his own thoughts, but no matter what he tries, he’s still thinking about Blue.

 Red smiles softly, rolling onto his stomach and holding a pillow in glee.

 Boss downstairs is starting to do some thinking of his own. Blue really wouldn’t do that, right? He’s too… Blue. Maybe Boss should try to just keep him happy. Red is lucky to be able to hear Blue’s thoughts so clearly, so Boss decides he would start paying more attention to his actions. Those can be just as important. 

 “I can protect him.” Boss decides. “Even if it’s from himself.”

 Boss gets lost in his own thoughts, a small smile in his face.

 Boss doesn’t even realize he’s blushing.

_ ‘Blues so cuuuute~’  _ The duo think to themselves.

________________________________________

 

 “The fuck are you looking at?” Papyrus says, glaring at some random monster at Grillbys. He’s chugging down some honey, his eyes constantly dark.

 The monsters eyes widen as he quickly apologizes and leaves the bar.

 “You’re ruining my business.” Grillby states with a glare.

 Papyrus says nothing as he just drinks.

 Grillby sighs.

 “Listen, I know it’s hard, losing Sans and all, but you can’t keep this up. There’s still a chance he’s alive after all, you should help look for him, not wallow in pity goddamnit.” Grillby says, slightly pissed at Papyrus.

 Papyrus was confused at first until he realized what Grillby was referring to. Papyrus had reported Sans missing, which isn’t exactly a lie. People no longer ask him where Sans is, and there are search parties in all areas to hopefully find him. Papyrus figured it was a good cover story.

 Papyrus doesn’t reply to Grillby, only teleports to his home.

 Papyrus looks around, at all the broken things and scratches in the walls. It’s dark, as he blocked up the inside of the windows. Papyrus wants Blue back. After all, Blue belongs to him.

 But…

 He wants  _ his _ Blue back. The ‘tacos for days’ Blue. The ‘look what I colored for you’ Blue. The ‘promise you’re okay’ Blue.

 Papyrus starts thinking to himself.

 

~~~~~~

_ “Come on bro, do it for me~?” Papyrus asks Blue. _

_  The both of them are in Blue’s room. Doors are locked and windows are blocked. _

_  “B-but I don't wanna.” Blue whispers quietly, his eyes closed tightly as he stands in front of Papyrus, whom is sitting on the bed. _

_  “I could make you do something else, why don’t you just make it easy on yourself and fucking listen, babe.” Papyrus growls lowly. _

_  Tears build up in Blue’s eyes, but he refuses to cry. _

_  Blue opens his eyes, keeping them half lidded, just the way Papyrus likes. He looks Papyrus in the eyes before slowly turning around, untying his handkerchief and dropping it to the floor slowly. Next he slowly pulls off his pants, wiggling his hips a little bit. Just the way Papryus likes. _

_  After the next few articles of clothing are off, he turns back around, getting on all fours before leaning up, his thighs on either side of himself as he sits on his feet. His eyes are closed and his hands are balled into fists, resting behind his back. _

_  “You’re so beautiful~” Papyrus purrs, lifting a hand to caress Blue’s cheek before he slaps it softly, “You’re also really fucking slow.” _

_  Blue whimpers, but remains silent. ‘Don’t react, be good.’ He thinks to himself. _

_  “Open.” Papyrus demands. _

_  Blue opens his mouth, instantly creating a tongue. _

_  “Good whore.” _

_  Papyrus sticks 2 fingers inside of Blue’s mouth. _

_  “Suck.” _

_  Blue complies. _

_   …. _

_  “Suck this now?” Papyrus says, a smirk evident on his face due to his tone. _

_  Blue complies. _

_  ….. _

_  “Let's try something new, hmm?” _

_  Blue complies. _

_  …… _

_  “You’re saying no, but you want it~” Papyrus purrs. _

_  Blue complies. _

_  ……. _

_  “Come on, be a good little slut for me~” Papyrus purrs. _

_  “No.” _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

__ Papyrus’ eyes flash for a moment as he comes back to reality. A bright orange glow is within his shorts.

 Eh, who needs the only Blue? Papyrus doesn’t. Papyrus wants  **_his_ ** Blue. The one that begs for mercy. The one that pleads with ‘no’ and ‘please stop’. Yeah, that’s the one he wants. That's the one he  **_needs._ **

  
:  )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I IS BACK, HELLO.  
> I'm still just winging this entire series so I don't even know what i'm leading up to. Just go with it.
> 
> Also, I have a chapter for an Underswap Papyrus x Reader story typed up that I'm thinking about posting. Would any of you be interested in that? I could upload it for ya? Make it a new more updated series? I dunno.
> 
> AS ALWAYS IM A FUCKIN SLUT FOR COMMENTS, FILL UP MY INBOX DADD- READERS. c;
> 
> ALSO ALSO; I still have tumblr. Plz cum say hello. Ima start posting art/general updates related to this fic and other that may soon come out c;;
> 
> Okay carry on (my wayward son)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> From this chapter onward, suicidal thoughts/tendencies, selfharm, ect, will be very common.  
> Just an extra warning for anyone who may need it.

_________________________________________________________

  _Okay/Ok_

_ adjective _

_ 1. _

_all right; proceeding normally; satisfactory or under control_

_________________________________________________________

 

Easy to say, the first few moments or so of Blue's return was spent in Pap's arms, as Pap wouldn't dare to stop hugging him. He was really worried after all, so it wasn't a surprise. Blue wasn't bothered either; he could use a lot of hugs. However, after the joyous and happy hugs, came Pap's droning on and on about how unsafe it was for Blue to just run off. Pap's didn't know what actually happened of course, but nobody was gonna tell him either. It was more of a simple silent agreement between Blue and Classic more than anything.

  Honestly, the way Pap's kept droning on reminds Blue of him and Pa-

  Blue's thoughts cut off quick after that. A sour taste is in his mouth despite not eating anything. He instantly zones out of his conversation with Pap's and just kind of sinks into himself.

  He misses it.

  Why can't he just be home? And things just be normal? Why can't he just be doing laundry while Pa- his brother goes out and does all of the big people things that he was never taught how to do? Stars, he just wants his life back.

  But if Blue knows anything, it's that he doesn't deserve that. Not at all. He's not good enough for that, but that's _**okay**_.

  "Understand, Blue?" Pap's exclaims loudly.

  Without much thought, Blue instantly shifts, his posture near perfect, "Yes, sir."

  As Blue realizes what he did, he slouches down hurriedly and pulls a funny face, trying to just make It seem like a joke. Luckily, Pap's found it amusing enough to chuckle at, breaking him from his fit of worry induced anger.

God, Blue can just _feel_ himself slipping away from reality. And it fucking sucks. Eh, he'll be _**okay**_. He just needs a break, or something.

____________________________________________________

 

  Maybe this is just for the best.

  Yeah, that's it. This is simply just what has to happen, so it'll be over, and Blue will forget, _again._ Just like always.

  "But.." Papy finds himself thinking, "wouldn't he have to be here in order for.." His voice trails off.

  He hasn't given up his plan. He **_will_** have Blue back in the dimension he's needed in. Afterall, errors are already starting to occur due to Blue's absence. Considering Chara can still reset, everything does just that. However, as Blue isn't in his rightful place, things have been changing.

  No traps are even set up, or created for the matter. It's simply plain snowy terrain. There are more monsters spawning, ones Papy's never even heard off, ones that shouldn't exist Considering all that's happened, Papy can't really say he's surprised though. He's completely fucked up his universe for the sake of some good ol' fashioned _fun._ Honestly, there isn't anything left for him here. He's been down all the routes. Literally.

  He tried being a good brother to Blue. That got boring. So, he tried being a boyfriend instead, but that lost it's charm after a few hundred resets. He's tried dating others too, not just his lil' Blue. Papy's had a few go's with Mettaton, Asgore, hell, even that lunatic Grillby. It all get's so boring after so long.. everything except..

  Papy chuckles. This opens up a world of possibilities for him after all. There's so much more he can do now, so much more he can explore and toy with, so much more he can just _fuck up._

  But first, he has to fix this hellish universe. Despite how much he hates it, it's what keeps Blue, _Blue._

  Papy runs a hand over his face. Maybe a plan isn't what he needs. Plus, the Underfell brothers kinda fucked it up last time anyway. It's not like he meant to stare, but Papy sometimes found it calming to see Blue at peace somewhat. It enthralls him, in a sense. Not nearly as much as hearing him plead for mercy, of course, but still.

  Papy knew he was lying to himself somewhat. Although, true, he does enjoy to see a normal Blue sometimes, Papy just doesn't want to admit that he hesitated. He doesn't want to admit that maybe this was just... too much. Sure, Papy can never get enough of this, with endless possibilities and countless things to explore, but regardless of how much he enjoys it, he can't ignore that small pain in his chest _because_ of it.

  Yet he finds himself not wanting to change a thing.

  _'Yeah,'_ He decides within his thoughts, _'I love this. **I'm okay.** Fuck the plan. I want my little **bitch.** '_

His soul dims a couple shades darker as his thoughts follow not far behind.

 

___________________________________________

 

  Blue is happy here, with Classic and Paps. He truly enjoys everything they do together and the time they spend.

  But..

  Blue finds himself missing Red and Boss. His soul is quite literally aching for them and he doesn't understand why. Blue doesn't get it. Why is he even missing them? After what he caused, he shouldn't even humor himself with the thought of all of these hopeful 'maybes'.

  Paps looks over at Blue with concern, they _are_ bestfriends afterall, so Paps can tell easily that something is wrong with him. They're supposed to be making some more spaghetti tacos for dinner, but Blue is simply staring at chopped tomatoes with a dark, blank look on his face. So, obviously, Paps is worried. Blue has been doing better with his coping as of late, Paps would hate if he had a relapse.

  Paps didn't know that Blue has only been getting worse, however, and that this 'coping' is simply a better term for 'perfected acting'.

  "Everything okay?" Paps asks, slightly hesitant. Sometimes Blue could be a little angry once you've withdrawn him from his dark thoughts, though it's completely understandable.

 

  Blue looks up quickly at Paps' voice and throws on a grin, "Yeah, everything's **okay**." Blue simply shrugs him off. "Here, these are the tomatoes for your sauce." Blue changes the subject, pushing the tomatoes forward.

  Innocent and slightly naïve Paps simply trusts Blues word and happily starts preparing the sauce, starting to talk about how excited he is to be getting another chance to enter the Royal Guards- again. Not that Blue minded, it's refreshing to realize he isn't ruining everyone's dreams.

 

________________________________________

 

  Hours later, when dinner is all but gone and cleaned up, Blue finds himself alone again. His thoughts are clawing at his skull again, and though he's grown used to the feeling, it still hurts.

  _'You've ruined everyone around you. How's that for being a good friend?'_ The voice within his head chimes.

  "N-no, they asked to help. They want to help." Blue tried reassuring himself, a dark and grim look over his face.

  He's sitting right outside of the Undertale brothers home. It's quiet out, every monster simply home, and considering the time he can't say it's surprising.

  _'You know it's true. You broke your_ ** _brother_** _. You broke your **friends**. It's your fault, and yours alone. You just  had to be a fucking whore.'_

Blue can't find it within to disagree.

  _'You could make them forget, ya'know.'_ The evil voice drones, though Blue knows it's simply his own thoughts, _'Just a quick blade to the wrists, if you catch my drift. It'll be_ **_okay_.** '

What? Why would he even suggest that to himself? It's dumb... right?

  Blue lets out an angry sigh, standing up and walking inside, heading straight for the kitchen. He's happy the others are sleeping. Blue can't believe he's even going to do this, but with his thoughts turning angry, just _screaming_ at him with such hate, he's willing to try anything to make it shut up.

  Opening the drawer, he pulls out a knife.

  It's nothing fancy, a small silver blade with a black handle.

  Blue probably sits there and just stares for a good 10 minutes before he looks back at his arm. If it makes the thoughts stop.. how bad could it really be?

  Blue brings the blade against his wrist, and finds himself sighing happily at the feel. It burns, but his thoughts are quiet.

  This is okay. He can work with this. As long as no one else finds out, he'll be fine.

  " _ **I'm okay**_." Blue says confidently. A knife in his hand, a large and fairly deep cut on his arm, blood swelling and oozing out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea wtf I'm doing  
> send help  
> and ideas  
> or nudes c;;;;;;;;  
> Jk plz don't tho  
> Unless you're sending ideas  
> ....  
> ....  
> ....
> 
> I'M A SLUT FOR COMMENTS <33
> 
> (A̶l̶s̶o̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶T̶r̶u̶l̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶g̶a̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶p̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶e̶t̶e̶ ̶o̶p̶p̶o̶s̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶l̶y̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶a̶n̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶t̶i̶v̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶p̶i̶r̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶p̶o̶r̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶)


End file.
